Shifting Tides
by otherworlder81
Summary: Sam's being pressured by Emily about their inability to become pregnant. Trying to escape from the pressures at home, Sam seeks solace and ends up in the arms of Bella. How will these new circumstances alter Sam and his life? Which path is the right one for Sam?
1. Chapter 1

**Shifting Tides.**

*********I do not own any of the rights of the characters. No copyright intended. *******

**PLEASE DO NOT READ ME IF YOU NOT AT LEAST EIGHTEEN YEARS PLUS. THIS STORY CONTAINS PROFANITY, VIOLENCE AND ADULT SITUATIONS. SO IF THIS OFFENDS YOU SHOULD STOP READING NOW.**

Chapter One.

SAM POV:

I could hear Emily storm around the bathroom, god, that woman is starting to test my last nerve. Ever since SHE decided it was time for us to try for a baby, she's been like a woman possessed. We haven't made love for months, I wouldn't even call it fucking, and at least with fucking you still show some emotion. No what we do have is this emotionless, mechanical sex; she uses me like she would her own fucking dildo. She even plans when we have sex, or should I say when she has sex, everything is so regimented and clinical. I block out the occasions when I have to go near her and I go to my happy place, which is as far away from Emily as possible.

She expected to be pregnant by now, but because there's no bun in her oven it's my entire fault. The amount of shit I've had to take off her has really tested my limits in restraint. She even started to insult the wolf, he does not like that. She's meant to be made for me, my soul mate, and my entire existence. Yeah right! I can feel the imprint start to leech away, like she's sucking the soul right out of me. If I've got no soul, how could I have a soul mate? Whatever imprint is left, she always uses to her full advantage, because the stupid gods, deemed it fit that we have to obey the wants of our imprints, she milked this for all she was worth, pisses me and my wolf off every single fucking time. Stupid bitch.

I'm sat in the living room, just waiting for her to come storming out screaming like the nut she is. I can't wait for that day to come when the imprint finally snaps and disappears to who knows where? For all I care the gods can take it back and suck on it, because I certainly didn't want this anymore, haven't I given up enough for my tribe, the least I could be is happy. I could hear her now, stomping down the hall. Here comes the tyrant.

"Sam." She started in that sickly sweet voice. "Guess what time of the month it is Sam?"

"I don't know Emily, but I'm sure you're going to enlighten me." She was just so exasperating.

"It's ovulation time Sam. You know what this means don't you?" She said, as she slowly made her way closer to me like the reaper she was, because she would soon be the death of me. "You've got some work to do. Now come on Sam, let's get started while my eggs are at their most fertile." How could she turn some that was supposed to be a miracle and made from love into something that I'd come to hate. I'd had enough.

"No Emily. I don't want this, especially not like this." My wolf and I were fully in agreement. I refused to conceive a child and bring it into this environment.

"Excuse me Samuel. I don't think I heard you correctly. It sounded as though you were denying me. Me, your imprint. You can't deny me Samuel and you know it." The manipulative bitch. I stood over her.

"I refuse to do this Emily, I don't want it and I don't like it. My wolf and I are fully aware of how you control your, so called rights to me. I'm meant to be your husband, not just your convenience. So, from here on out, until you become less Hitler like, I refuse to touch you. So you can get this baby idea out of your head, until we sort ourselves out." I could tell I'd pissed her off, her eyes bulged and started to storm like a vicious ocean.

"You can't refuse me Sam. I demand you to have sex with me now. This is the important time of the month; we can't waste any more time." She said as she stood with her hands on her hips, trying to stare me down.

"I said no, Emily." I refused to OBEY her order. I could hear the wolf growling and pacing in my mind, it hated her as much as I did.

"We wouldn't have to still be trying if you'd been a real man and done the job properly." Everything was silent, after that little outburst. That was it, I'm done. I turned from her and strode to the door, I had to get out of here, and before I did something I would end up regretting.

"Where are you going, Sam?" She said in a panicky voice. I turned to look at her.

"I'm going out; don't wait up for me." Without, waiting for her response, I turned and walked out the door. Feeling the air hit me, I was finally able to breathe deeply, without feeling suffocated by Emily. I was going to the bar and I was going to try my hardest to get of my face. Ah, freedom. It tasted so sweet.

BELLA POV:

Just cleaning down the kitchen for the day, I spent this time contemplating where my life had led me up until this point. In the last four years, I'd excelled in the business side of my life, to the extent in which I now owned my own book shop with a small café attached to it. Business was good and I loved it. It kept me busy from thinking about the other side of my life, which was in absolutely dire need. As my business became more successful my personal life suffered more and more.

I had a few friends from high school and of course I had the pack, but they were more of a family to me, especially since my now step-brother and step-sister were in said pack. When the Cullen's left, my friends refused to let me dwell on the fact that they hadn't as so much as said a goodbye to me. When they made this clear to me I realised just how poisonous the Cullen's were to my health and my mind. I soon bounced back and did it with style and held within me a new confidence, founded from the love and support of my friends and family.

I dated a few guys here and there, nothing serious, especially not enough to give my virginity to. Only one person was able to claim that. Jacob. I chuckled to myself remembering his shocked expression when I asked him, as my friend could he take it for me. I loved him, I truly did. But the type of love we had for one another was purely platonic; he's as much my brother as Seth is. I lost my virginity the way I wanted to, he gave me his as well. It didn't affect our friendship, if anything, it only made us tighter and that still carried on after he imprinted on my high school friend, Angela.

All the pack had imprints now and sometimes I just felt like the odd man out. It was hard trying to bring someone normal into my family, because it's hard for them to trust me one hundred per cent, when they know I'm hiding secrets from them and unfortunately, they aren't my secrets to share. So, it's still just single, lonely little ole me, stood in the background while everybody around me moves on happily with their lives, while I silently spectate.

Which brings us to tonight, I'm out with some of the pack tonight along with their imprints. Sometimes it feels like they just invite me along because they feel sorry for me, I can see the pity in their eyes and frankly, it just pisses me off. I'd agreed to meet them in the local bar and then we'd all go to dinner, I knew Jacob and Angela would be there, because they'd been the ones to invite me. Rachel and Paul, I knew would be tagging along, as well as Jared and Kim, these were the normal couples that usually allowed me to be a part of them. Occasionally Sam and Emily tagged along and my night always became a chore when they were there. For some reason, Emily hated me. She always glared at me as though I'd just kicked her puppy. Ha. That was laughable, I'd love to kick he puppy, Sam, right where it would hurt the most, but unfortunately Emily keeps his balls in her purse. The way she treated him was an utter joke, she knew he had to obey the imprint and oh boy, did she take advantage of that fact. No other imprints treated their wolves as though they were property, if Sam were mine…

Wow. Where'd that thought come from. Sure I thought Sam was the sexiest thing since sliced bread, but unlucky for me he was married to the wicked witch of the west. I remember back when Sam had come to rescue me in the forest, when I got lost, I thought I must have been dreaming, because how many times have you seen tall, dark strangers come stomping the forest like he owned it and then take you in their arms and reassure you that you're safe, just the one damn time. Oh sure, he'd starred in many a fantasy, and that sometimes it made it uncomfortable the next time I saw him, but damn, he just had this look that he'd sometimes give me and I'd have to leave before any of the wolves could smell my arousal. That happened one time and I vowed that if I was ever horny, I'd never be around those sensitive snout-faced pigs, especially Paul. I could have just died when he'd pointed that out once and that was enough.

Making my way out the building, locking up behind me, I sighed internally, I really want to give tonight a miss. I reached into my bag to grab my phone and I phone Jacob. "Bella. Where the hell are you? We were just about to send out a search party." He said jokingly and I could hear the others joining in with his joke, in the background.

"Ha. Funny Jake. I was just ringing to let you know that I won't be coming to meet you, I've just finished for the night and I'm done in. It's been an absolutely manic day and I'm really not in the party mood. Is that okay?" Yeah, I wasn't in a mood for a party with other people, but I might go and get some drink and have a pity party for one on the beach.

"Aw. Bella, are you sure?" Here comes the pity. Poor little, Bella.

"Yes, Jake. I'm sure. I'm really not in the mood tonight, maybe another night. You lot go have a good time, have a drink for me." I said trying to sound cheery.

"Okay, if you're sure. You'll owe us another night out girly." He said chuckling.

"Fine. Go and have a good time. Love you. Bye." Hurrying just to try and get off the phone.

"Love you too. See you later." He said followed by the sound of the phone being hung up. Thank god for small mercies, usually he'd try and talk me around to going. That boy could talk for an age and they say women liked to gossip and chat, no one I've ever met compares to Jake in that department, the thought of that brought a smile to my face. There was nothing false about Jake and he was one of the good things in my life and I knew that I could rely on him, if I ever needed him.

I made my way over to the store, that sat opposite my shop and I bought my favourite tipple. Tequila. There was only one down side to me drinking this, it made me horny. Well, if that happened, I'm sure that after I manage to drag myself home, I'll be able to sort out my little problem with my big friend, that resided in my underwear drawer. Because I lived above my shop, my truck was parked away safely, so I caught a taxi down to La push's first beach. Thank god that at this time of night, it was pretty much desolate. I managed to make my way from the taxi down to some rocks, sat in between those rock were some driftwood type benches, so this is where I decided to park my ass for the evening and started to begin enjoying my pity party. This is my idea of fun.

SAM POV:

I'd been at a local bar in Forks for the last few hours and the most this watered down alcohol was doing for me was burning a hole in my pocket. Fuck this; I thought as I made my way to a local store, to get something a bit more substantial, this whisky should do nicely. As I made my way out the store, I was hit by a smell that I was familiar with and sometimes craved, that smell of ripe strawberries started to send heat through my body. That smell was, Bella. I'd forgotten about her shop over the road, unfortunately for me it looked as though it was empty up in her apartment, it was then that I remembered that some of the pack were going out tonight and as usual were dragging Bella with them.

As I'd run to Forks I had to run back, this bottle deserved to be drank in peace, the first beach would be ideal for that, especially on a night like tonight, with the full moon gleaming down on to the water. This would be enough for me to forget about my woes and the stupid bitch of a wife, that I'd left at home. I jogged through woods, on my way to first beach in human form, occasionally stopping for deep chugs of whisky that seemed to burn as it made its way through my system, making my body start to burn with need, obviously tonight would end with me and miss palm and her five sisters.

As I made my way onto the sand, I was assaulted with a smell that stirred my inner beast, he raised his head becoming fully alert to something he craved and he was going to take and on a night where the moon was full, he was at his strongest and could sometimes over power me, like now. The wolf was on the prowl and it wanted its prey.

Bella, from the smell that tantalised us earlier this full blown aroma that emitted from her body hit us like a wrecking ball, I knew that smell, I'd smelt it on occasion and that was her arousal. So sweet it was to our senses and made me want to howl in joy and need. I came to a stop in front of her and I could tell she was in as much need as I was, I could tell by the way her hooded eyes stared lustfully in to mine. I couldn't stop myself even if I wanted to; I was too far gone by this time.

I stepped forward so we were almost touching and I reached out and cupped her cool cheek. She was so beautiful, especially when her dark brown eyes sparkled in the moonlight. Before he could stop himself, he leaned down and kissed her shining eyes. He could feel her inhale his scent deeply. God, it felt so good to be touching something that was so good and natural, especially when everything else seemed to be falling to pieces. She cuddled into his chest; it felt so good to be held. He leant down to leave a chaste kiss on top of her head.

Bella lifted her head and looked me in the eyes and he could see the deep-seated desire in her eyes and I could feel it all the way through to my bones. He dipped his head down until his lips hovered dangerously close to hers, as if he were asking permission. Breathlessly, she closed the distance and laid her lips against his. He growled deep in his throat like the animal he was before the kiss turned hungry, with passion.

He could tell by her reaction that she seemed thrilled by his passionate reaction. He gripped hold of her head and ravished her mouth as if he'd been starved for her and her alone. Sam pulled her to him as the wolf inside of him roared to life. The wolf wanted her with a desperation that bordered on madness. He could taste the passion on her tongue and their hearts seemed to beat as one. Most of all, he could smell her desire and he wanted more. The wolf wouldn't be satisfied until he'd tasted her fully.

He couldn't stop himself. Every instinct he possessed demanded he take her. His wolf wanted to taste her. It wanted to breathe her in and let her softness ease the loneliness that had filled his heart these past months while his dictator of a wife ruined every aspect of his life. Just for one moment, he wanted to feel unalone again. He could feel Bella shiver as he left her lips and trailed his kisses to her throat where he nibbled the sensitive skin there. His rough skin gently scrapped her skin, making her seem to burn more and he could feel her breasts tighten with need. Bella stopped. Terrified of what she was about to do, she took a deep breath and he braced himself for rejection. "Would you make love to me?"

"Really, you don't mind?" She shook her head no, in response and heat exploded within him.

He pulled his T-shirt off, over his head. He opened the button on his jeans, and then pulled her back into his arms. He reached up and pulled her hair down around her shoulders. Running his hands through it, he pulled her lips to his so that he could ravage her mouth again. He could hear her moan in bliss. Their kisses certainly agreed with each other. He could kiss her all day.

He could feel Bella run her hands over the muscles of his chest, amazed at how good her hands felt on him. She flicked her fingertips over and around his hardened nipples, he moaned from her touch. He moved to unbutton the dress she was wearing. He felt her shiver as he unbuttoned her dress and just dropped down to the sand. He could feel the hot, hungry look of his wolf change his face.

Carefully, he pressed her back against the driftwood so that he could feel every inch of her curves against his hardness. The smell of her skin intoxicated him. It was all he could do not to howl in triumph. He nibbled his way from her delicate mouth, down her jaw, while he reached behind her and unhooked her bra. He heard her sharp intake of breath as her breasts were freed. They were such a bounty to behold. Pale and swollen, they filled his dark hands. He'd never seen anything more beautiful. He felt her lace her hands in his hair while he dipped his head down to suckle her. Closing his eyes, he groaned in pleasure as he ran his tongue around her puckered nipple.

As Sam held Bella in his arms and felt her soft, tender body against his, he felt a strange sense of comfort that had eluded him all these past months. This alone made her priceless to him. He dipped his tanned hand under the elastic of her panties and touched her intimately. Bella groaned as his long, tapered fingers separated the tender folds of her body so he could caress her. Sam kissed his way down her stomach. Moving his hand, he actually pulled her underwear off with his teeth. He removed her shoes, taking time to rub the arches of her feet, before he tossed them to the ground.

He crouched on the sand in front of her, looking up with a hot, devouring stare. He still wore his jeans and boots, while she was completely naked. Sam couldn't breathe as he watched her seeing that desire, made him want to pull her to him roughly and take her like the wolf in him wanted to. He wanted to show her how his wolf mated, forcefully and with dominance. But he didn't want to scare her. Most of all, he didn't want to hurt her. She was his vulnerability.

Sam nudged her legs apart. His hot breath, scorching her thighs. He nudged her further apart and took her into his mouth. He could hear her hiss out in pleasure and become weak legged, to a point where he had to hold her up, before she fell. He devoured her. There was no other words for it. He licked and teased wanting her head to spin in passion, and when she came for him, he could feel the forcefulness of it, as her juices flowed into his mouth. Sam growled at the sound of her pleasure and at the taste of it. He felt his pride swell upon hearing her climax. There was no sweeter sound.

He kissed his way up her body slowly until he was again on his feet. He took her hand into his and led it to his jeans and to his throbbing erection. He growled deep in his throat as she wrapped her hand around the hard length of him. Just from her slight touch he was already wet and straining. Cupping her face, he kissed her passionately while she stroked him. Heat thrummed through his body at the thought of having his hard cock deep inside her. He pulled away from her, then as quick as he could, jerked of his boots. Sam watched Bella's reaction as he reached for his fly and unzipped it. He could see her passion-numbed daze as he slid down his pants; he loved to see her reaction when she saw him fully commando.

Tossing his pants behind him, he pulled her away from the driftwood. Sam moved around to her back, he bent his head to her. "You are so beautiful." His voice sounding, deep and hungry. He brushed the hair from her neck, and then nibbled the sensitive flesh there. His hands cupped her breasts before he trailed one hand to the dark triangle of hair between her legs. Somehow, he lowered them both slowly to the sand. She leant her back against him where his body was masculine and hot. His tongue swirled around her ear, and then plunged deep inside at the same time he entered her from behind. Bella cried out in pleasure from the sensation of him filling her.

He peered down at her so he could watch her face drown in moonlight as he thrust himself even deeper. Sam growled again at the feel of her wet, welcoming body. She didn't make any demands from him as he took his time with slow and easy strokes. She leant back against him and made the most incredible sounds of pleasure with every stroke his body delivered to hers. She had completely surrendered to him. He'd never known anything like this. She was divine. She reached over her head to sink her hand in his hair so that she could pull him closer. "Oh, Sam." She breathed, nuzzling her cheek against his.

The wolf in him was snarling in satisfaction. It howled at the feel of her hot, wet body wrapped around his. The intensity of his pleasure made him struggle for breathes. It was the most incredible encounter of his life. When she came this time, it was even more forceful. She screamed out with such satisfaction her voice became hoarse. Her body shook uncontrollably as he continued to give her even more.

"That's it, baby." He whispered to her. "Come for me." And that's what she did. Her orgasm sounded so primal and powerful, he had to check her heartbeats making sure she survived it. Every stroke he continued to give only seemed to make her orgasm more. Sam kept a tight grip on her as he felt his own pleasure mounting. He quickened his strokes as he neared his peak. At this moment, Bella laid the sweetest kiss on his lips. And this sent him over the edge. He had no control over his wolf, as he felt his teeth elongate and latch on to the sensitive skin on her neck. While latched on, he wrapped her in his arms as he released himself deep inside her body. His orgasm seemed to last forever.

When it was over he sat on the sand with her in his lap, they were both quiet. Bella moved to get up; the look on her face seemed sobering. "Bella, what's wrong?"

She turned to look at him; she had unshed tears in her eyes, which the moonlight made glistening like little diamonds. "What's wrong? Really Sam, you have to ask me that. What we just shared Sam was… I have no words for it. But reality check Sam, you're still married. When I go home to my apartment tonight, where will you be going? Back to your wife, Sam. I have to go." She said as she started to dress panicky.

Sam started to put his own clothes back on. "Bella, please."

She looked at him heartbreakingly. "Unless the tides suddenly shift and you miraculously become unimprinted, we need to stay away from each other, Sam. My feelings for you are more than I care to admit, but while you remain under Emily's order, you can never be mine and this can never happen again Sam." She turned and walked away, I could hear her phoning for a taxi. I waited a safe distance away, just to make sure she was picked up safely and when she was, it was time for me to return home. I might live here with Emily, but my heart was no longer with it. I had given that to Bella, along with my mark… Oh shit!

**I hoped you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shifting Tides.**

*********I do not own any of the rights of the characters. No copyright intended. *******

**PLEASE DO NOT READ ME IF YOU NOT AT LEAST EIGHTEEN YEARS PLUS. THIS STORY CONTAINS PROFANITY, VIOLENCE AND ADULT SITUATIONS. SO IF THIS OFFENDS YOU SHOULD STOP READING NOW.**

Chapter Two.

SAM POV:

It had been two weeks since I had last seen Bella. Every time I closed my eyes at night, she was all I could see. I'd respected her wishes about staying away from her, because I didn't want to hurt her anymore than she had already been. Plus, what she said was true about the imprint and I hated it. I could feel her in me, which I put down to the mark, which I'd left her with. I couldn't very well go and ask the elders about the mark from my wolf, because to put it simple enough I don't think they'd understand why my wolf had marked someone else other than my imprint and wife. I'd never felt the urge from my wolf to mark Emily, but then again the wolf had never really liked her; hence the scars down her face.

Emily had gotten progressively worse with her tyrannical ways, all with the aim of getting pregnant. I hated having to have sex with her, no matter how much I tried to fight the pull of the imprint; she always just knew how to force the matter on me. It made me hate her even more than I already did, I don't know what it would take for this damn imprint to break, but no matter what I tried or how much I tried to hate her, I could always feel the damn pull tugging at my very soul. In this last week alone things had seemed to get worse, I could sense something was out of place and I couldn't for the life of me figure out what it was. Emily's smell had changed and not in a good way, the smell she emitted always seemed to rattle my wolf, every time she was near me his hackles would be raised and I would have a fight on my hands just to keep him at bay.

The only time we've spent apart these last weeks have been when I've had to go out and do my patrolling, this is the time I cherished, anytime away from the bitch was time well spent. I always patrolled on my own because I couldn't take the chance of having a slip up in my mind; the last thing I needed to happen at the moment was to be judged over what happened between Bella and me. I needed to keep what happened tucked safely in the back of my mind, not because I was ashamed of what happened, it's just what we shared is private between me and her, my little sanctity and the place I go to when I need an escape from the bane of my existence. So, to say I was shocked today when Emily decided that she needed to run some errands without me would be an understatement. She had this look in her eyes and I just knew she was up to something and that couldn't be good.

I heard her coming up the road in the car, great peace officially shattered. I waited for her to come rampaging through the door, but to my shock when she breezed in she had a smile on her face. Okay. That was freaky. "Afternoon, Sammy! I just need to go to the bathroom and then I'll be right back. I'm going to make your favourite for dinner tonight." She kissed me on the cheek as she waltzed passed me to the bathroom. What the fuck? Who the hell is this clone and what has she done with the tyrant?

I stood from where I was sitting, just wondering what the hell was going on. I was starting to worry, she'd been in the bathroom for nearly five minutes, and she wasn't sat on the toilet, because I could hear her pacing in the bathroom. What the hell was she doing in there? She let out a little screech and I started to make my way to the bathroom to make sure she was okay. As I got to the door she flung it open and quite literally, leapt into my arms and wrapped her arms around my neck, like the snake she was. "Oh, Sammy. Everything is going to be alright now. Things will be good. No more worrying. Oh god, I can't believe it's finally happened, after all these months of nothing and then Bam."

I unwound her from my body, because I just couldn't bear her touching me, when there was no need to. She looked ecstatic, but her eyes told a different story. They were almost devious looking, manically so. Like she believed something, that wasn't real. "What the fuck are you on about now, woman." She looked at me with the disgust I knew she really felt for me.

"How dare you Samuel? I'm not just some woman, I'm your wife." Yeah, don't remind me. "Anyway, you're going to have to curb your swearing from now, especially since we are now expecting." Oh dear god, no.

"Expecting what, Emily?" Please be wrong. Please be wrong.

"Samuel. I'm pregnant. Isn't that, wonderful. Right, I'm going to go and get on with some baking. Oh Sam, I'm so happy." Before I could respond, she turned and headed to the kitchen. I leant my back against the wall. This can't be happening. This can't be happening. I chanted internally, while banging my head against the wall, just trying to wake up from this nightmare. My wolf was angry. Angry at me for not fighting the imprint more and angry because it sensed something was out of place. I sensed that as well, but I just couldn't place my finger on it. This scenario was just all wrong, there was only one thing that would make this alright, but that wouldn't be happening anytime in the near future, especially now.

The wolf and I both agreed on this. What we wanted? We wanted, Bella.

BELLA POV:

Two whole weeks, that was how long I'd been evading the pack for, mainly for the reason of not wanting to see Sam. Well, that was a lie, I was desperate to see Sam, and I just couldn't bear to see him with Emily. Why do I leave myself open for this hurt? It hasn't been the first time and I'm damn sure it won't be the last. I hated sleeping these past weeks, because all I saw was me and Sam and what we shared on the beach, nothing I've ever shared with anybody has been that forceful and just so… so… There are still no words for what we shared, but I knew deep down that I'd left a bit of me with him and he'd left a bit himself with me.

I was currently in my shop, back in the kitchen; this was my little escape from the monotony that I call my life. I was expecting Angela anytime soon, once I'd finished my baking we were going grocery shopping, it was sort of like our monthly ritual because she couldn't stand shopping with Jake, that man was nothing but a big kid. I didn't mind though, because it was nice to feel some normalcy for a couple of hours and I could always rely on Angela for that. Loved that girl, she knew about the situation with Jake, plus she knew about it before she'd met Jake, so thank god there was no surprise there, oh by the way Angela, I've fucked your boyfriend. Yep, no drama there, praise the lord.

The oven timer finally dinged as Angela came walking through the back to the kitchen, that girl always did have impeccable timing. "Hey Sweetheart, how are you doing?" She was always so open and welcoming with friends, she was a rainbow to Jakes sunshine. A good, combo.

"I'm good Angie. Just let me put these cookies away to cool and then I'll be right with you." Putting away my baking ingredients and clearing the sides down, I was finally ready. I grabbed my coat and purse and waved goodbye to my staff and the few customers that were seated and finally I was out the door. Ah, sweet freedom. We were taking Angela's truck because it was just bigger and managed to fit both of our groceries in it, no problem. I loved her big truck that Jake had insisted she get, I just had my little Ford ever since my beast decided to die on me.

"So, Bella. What have you been up to? It feels like I haven't seen you in like forever. I needed my girl, especially the crap that's happening down on the res at the minute. Poor, Sam." What? What's wrong with Sam? Oh no, keep it in check Bella, don't panic now, it might be over nothing.

"What's wrong with Sam, Angie?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"Oh god, it's just Emily. The way she treats that poor man, should be against the law. She's got him on a tight leash and doesn't look to be loosening anytime soon. The only time he gets anytime to himself, is when he's on patrol. Us imprints don't know how she can use that against Sam, I wouldn't dream of forcing Jake to do something against his will. I think it's gotten bad because Rachel seems to think, she's forcing him to have sex with her, all with the aim of getting pregnant. She's absolutely deranged, I tell you." She finished with a shake of her head, as though she was thoroughly disgusted.

I couldn't think about much of what she was saying, because the thought of him and Emily together made me want to be sick. I didn't need much help with that at the moment, not after my bout of food poisoning the last few days. That's the last time I ever eat anything that my dad makes, he might bloody kill me next time. Leah and Seth said they were fine, but then again they're wolves and have cast iron stomachs, unlike us mere mortals.

As we travelled to the store, we fell into our usual easy chatter. We pulled into the parking lot and thank god we found a spot right away. We each grabbed a shopping cart and made our way through the doors. Food shopping was another love of mine, clothes shopping I had gotten better at, but I still found that such a chore, but with food shopping it was different, coming up with different recipes for the coming weeks as I walked around, it was a form of relaxation. I was slowly filling the cart; I looked up ahead of me and laughed as I saw Angela just shovelling food into her cart left, right and centre. The wolf metabolism was unreal.

Angela turned into the next aisle first, health products carefully in my head trying to recall what I needed, I never wrote anything down because I always changed my mind when I got here, so it was just a waste of paper and my time. Turning the corner, I almost rammed straight into Angela, she was busy chatting to someone. I looked over her shoulder. Shit. Emily, well this wouldn't make me feel uncomfortable, I just hope that Sam wasn't lurking around somewhere; I don't think I was quite ready for that meeting just yet. I tried hiding behind Angela, hoping Emily would just blank me like she normally did. Today, just happened to be my unlucky day.

"Hey, Bella. How're doing?" She said with a smile on her face that I just wanted to slap.

"I'm good Emily. How're you?" Well I couldn't very well be rude. I did have manners you know.

"Oh I'm so happy at the moment; I've just had to run to the store for some important equipment." I don't think they sell personalities here. At the mention of equipment she started to wave around a box. Oh god. A pregnancy test. I suddenly felt like crying, damn that hurt.

"Congratulations, Emily." Both me and Angela said at the same time, I just about managed to keep the smile plastered on my face, seem happy now, I could have a crying jag later, now is not the time.

"Thank you. You're both too kind. Well I must dash; my husband is waiting for me." She said while staring at me. Okay. She can't know. Can she?

"Bye Emily." Angela said as we both waved Emily farewell, yeah and good riddance you bitch. "Oh my god, can you believe it, she's finally done. Well you know what they say about hard work paying off and what not." Yeah wonderful, she was having Sam's baby and I had to stand by and watch them both play happy fucking families. "You okay, Bella?"

"Yeah. Sorry Angela, just in a world of my own at the moment, you know what it's like." I said as she started to shake her head with laughter.

"Oh, Bella. Your head always goes somewhere else when you've got your period, it's a good job we're here I need some more product; I'm really heavy this month. I still surprised that we share the same monthly, Jake hates it though, and he always goes on about having to be around two moody bitches at the same time." I'd stopped listening to her going on about flows and shit; my mind was totally elsewhere at the moment. How didn't I spot it before? I'd forgotten to look at my calendar and I was three days late. I'd never been a day late in my life. Oh god, this really can't be happening, not now. Angela shook me out of my reverie.

"Bella? Are you sure you're okay? That's the second time you've spaced out on me now. What's wrong Hun?" I had to tell Angela the truth, well, the half-truth, I had to hide the fact that Sam is the possible father if I am pregnant. I'll just have to say it was a one night thing and didn't know who he was. That would have to be what happened, because quite frankly it's better than telling everyone the truth, that you had sex with a married man. Oh god, I'm such a bad person.

"Angela. I'm late. It was only you mentioning your period then, that I just figured that I'm three days late. I've never been a day late in my life Angela. Oh my god. What am I going to do?" I started to panic and she pulled me into her arms.

"It'll be alright sweetheart, we'll get a test. We'll checkout of here and go back to your place for a chat and to take the test. Okay." I nodded numbly, trying my hardest not to cry about the way my life has just gone to shit.

After another hour of the mind-numbing torture I was putting myself through, we finally pulled up outside my store. Angela helped carry my groceries up into my apartment, I'd put it all away later, this couldn't wait. I turned and Angela had the test in her hand, I smiled grimly at her as I took it and went to the bathroom to discover my fate. After I'd done the deed and pissed on this little white thing, I had to wait a couple of minutes, this had to be the longest wait in the world, well it definitely felt it at the moment. I just had to do it; I walked up to the stick lying on the counter, every step feeling like I was running a marathon. Then I peered down on to the stick and there was my fate, sticking out like a flashing sign.

PREGNANT.

I washed my hands and made my way out to Angela, she was sat in the living room with a glass of water ready for me. I sat down heavily and sighed. "I take it; it's not the answer you were looking for, uh?"

I looked at, I still refused to cry. "Angela, I fucked up big time."

"Bella, you know that we're all here for you, for anything you need. You're not alone in this okay. But, honey. I didn't realise you were seeing anyone." Here it comes. Here comes the biggest lie that I'm going to have to ever tell, just to save face, until I have the answers I need for myself.

"I'm not seeing anyone. I went to a party and got absolutely trashed, I must have had sex with someone, because I woke up in a strange house, naked in a strange bed with the remnants of the deed still visible, but what with me being on the pill, I didn't think anything of it, but obviously I was wrong. I don't even know his name Angela, or even what he looks like. How bad is that?" God, this lie is going to come and bite me in the ass.

"Oh Bella, I'm shocked to…" Saved by the bell. She was now talking to Jake on the phone and she was trying to stay here with me, but I just needed to be alone. I waved to get her attention and try and tell her it would be okay to go, she got the hint thank god. "Okay, Jake. I'll see you in a bit. Okay, yeah. Love you too. Bye." She turned back to me. "Are you sure Bella, I don't mind staying with you." She was a determined little thing and that's why I loved her.

"Honestly Angie. I'm fine. I'm going to put away my groceries and just go to bed I'm shattered. Rita is shutting up the shop tonight, so I'm fine honestly, you go." Trying my hardest to reassure her.

"Okay, I'm going." We both stood and embraced one another. "Bella, it'll be okay. Jake and I are here for you okay, this baby will want for nothing and one of us will always go to the doctors with you okay. Don't you worry? Love you, sweetheart." At that she left and I was alone with the life growing inside of me, would its father even want to know? I'd have to approach that another day.

I finally got around to putting away my groceries. I had a little snack and decided to take a bath. After I'd run it I stripped of and slid into the bath and let it slowly embrace me, the heat reminding me of Sam and our time together and now I'm left having to deal with the results, while Emily plays happy families with the man I love, I couldn't deny it anymore. At my self admission, I felt my face crumple as the sob I'd been holding in burst from my chest and it only made the ache in my heart hurt more. That night I slowly cried myself to sleep. Vowing to protect my baby from any harm and I would love it with all that I had, enough for both parents. It would never go without. This I vowed.

**This left me quite sad. Let me know what you thought.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shifting Tides.**

*********I do not own any of the rights of the characters. No copyright intended. *******

**PLEASE DO NOT READ ME IF YOU NOT AT LEAST EIGHTEEN YEARS PLUS. THIS STORY CONTAINS PROFANITY, VIOLENCE AND ADULT SITUATIONS. SO IF THIS OFFENDS YOU SHOULD STOP READING NOW.**

Chapter Three.

BELLA POV:

Six weeks had passed since I found out that I was now expecting Sam's baby. Angela was the only one who knew that I was pregnant, yet even she didn't know who the father was. How could I even start to admit to that, the fall out to that news would be massive? I'd kept myself busy with work, so that I wouldn't have to deal with any of the pack discovering my pregnancy; before the time came that I wanted that information out in the open, because once it was out there… Well, I didn't know what would happen. Plus I had to decide whether to tell Sam before or after the news is made public. I'd decided to wait until the safety window had passed, so until then it was just me and bean.

Today I'd had my appointment with a clinic I'd specifically set it up away from Forks. I was travelling back home from Port Angeles, trying to get rid of my shakes before I got home. God. I hated needles. Why did it feel as though they were syphoning out my blood. Only a little blood they said, yeah right, felt as though they'd just sucked a gallon out of me. Man, I annoy myself sometimes; these hormones were driving me mad. If I wasn't tired then I was crying over nothing, and it seemed as though I did nothing but whine all the time, and to be honest I was sick of the sound of my own voice. God forbid if I actually had a husband to go through this with me. My thoughts of a husband brought my mind smack bang right back to Sam. I could never get away from the thought of him, especially as now I had a part of him growing within me.

As I neared Forks I was getting so tired, but unfortunately, I was doing the locking down tonight and all I wanted was a nice warm bath and a good book, just trying to ignore the problems in my life at the moment. My personal life was even more messed up than before all this started, I'm thinking that I'm never going to have sex again, it's the devil. Who am I kidding, next time I have to see Sam I'm going to want to jump him as per normal, and with these pregnancy hormones added into the mix, I might have to restrain myself from jumping him? Bad idea if I happen to be around other people. The business side of my life was going from strength to strength. It was my one year opening anniversary today and I wanted to keep it a quiet one, I did have an offer for my customers, but as for celebrating. No. Not really in the mood.

As I drove on to the road where my shop and apartment were, an unknown car was parked where I needed to drive in to. Great. Just great. Just what I needed, in the mood that I'm in. I parked the car and got out; I could see someone in the car. Right, someone's just about to be handed their ass on a plate. As I got to the car, I banged my fist against the driver's side window and was shocked with who I saw. "Bella."

"Mom? What are you doing here?" She got out of the car and hugged me. Okay this was strange. I barely talk to my mom now and all of a sudden she shows up on my door step. Something wasn't right.

"Can't a mother come and see her only child." She replied in that sweet sickly voice she gets whenever I knew she was hiding something.

"Not you mom, no. Firstly, you don't contact me for ages and now you just turn up on my doorstep, hoping for some magical reunion, that you probably planned out in your own head. Am I right?" It's pointless trying to say something smells of roses, when obviously it's so full of shit.

"No, Bella! I just needed to come to see my girl. Is that such a crime?" When you were Renee Dwyer, yes it was. Unfortunately for me, this woman, my mother excelled in acting. Yet another thing, where we differ. But being me, I'd have to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Right come on up, mom. I'll have to show you where everything is and then I have to go downstairs and lock up the shop for the night, I'm sure you'll be fine, by yourself for an hour." Yeah, you don't really need me holding your hand anymore; you're a big girl now. Now I wish I could tell her the way I really felt, but I felt bad if I ever thought I was being a bitch. So just like me, I let it fester like a sore. Making our way up my apartment stairs, felt like climbing Everest, with Renee dragging behind me.

"No, problem. Hun. I'll make you something to eat while you're locking up if you want. I've gotten really good." This made my blood run cold, there was no way that woman was going anywhere near my kitchen, I'd gotten it just how I liked, thank you very much. Plus, anything she cooked could somehow harm my bean. Yeah, not a chance in hell.

"That's okay mom. We'll order in a pizza or something. Right make yourself at home. I shouldn't be too long." Without waiting for a reply I turned and made my way back down the stairs. God that woman must have been a succubus or something; she always seemed to suck the energy right out of me. Regardless of my pregnancy tiredness, I seemed ten times more tired around that woman, she was just so exasperating.

After checking through the store, making sure the cleaning crew had done their jobs and the duty manager had cashed up and banked, I made my way back up into my apartment. Half an hour being away from Renee, god knows what type of havoc she's reaped. Opening the apartment door and made my way through to the living room, where shockingly Renee was sat still and silent. Something was up, but what could have happened from the time that I went downstairs to now. "Mom? Are you okay?"

She looked up at me; she almost had anger in her eyes. "How could you be so stupid, Bella? I thought I'd raised you better than that." What the hell?

"What are you on about mom?" Was she delusional? Was she having a turn or some oddity like that? She stood up and walked towards me.

"You know very well what I'm on about young lady." Okay? She was confusing the hell out of me, not that it wasn't hard to do at the moment.

"No I don't mom, that's why I'm asking?" She started taking deeps breaths as though to calm herself down.

"When you were downstairs, you had a phone call. But I didn't want to get it, so I let the machine pick it up and on that message was for you to come back to the clinic, because you'd forgotten to take your prenatal pills home with you. Would you care to explain, why my single daughter is now pregnant?" Shit. This is the last thing I needed was for her to know. Great, she going to judge me before I can explain, but I can't really tell her the truth now can I. This is just getting more and more complicated. Plus she was making me mad, by her judgment.

"Look mom, you can't just judge me, you've done some fucked up shit in your life and there you stand, turning your nose up at me. Are you telling me you've never made a mistake before?" I could see a fire in her eyes. Oh she hated me right now, but she wouldn't say anything because she hates confrontation. Unless she's drunk.

"Fine be that way, Bella. It's your life and you can ruin it however you see fit." Where the hell did she get off on saying I'd ruin my life. My baby would not be the ruin of me and I'm going to make damn sure of it.

"Anyway, mom. Where's Phil?" Damn this woman was good. She shut down right away. Oh, I see. She gets to judge me on my secrets, but I can't judge her on hers.

"We're just going through a rough patch at the moment, so I thought I'd get away, so we can both clear our heads." Damn those shutters she has. But I could tell that there was something else to this.

"Oh I see, very clearly mom. Phil chucked you out and you come running to somewhere you think is safe for. After no contact for months and months, you just turn up out of the blue, all because you've got nowhere else to go. Not passing judgment on me now, are you mom? So what did you do exactly, to fuck up that he had to chuck you out?" Oh this felt good; I could see her squirming uncomfortably. Not nice on the other end is it you bitch.

"Look what happens between me and Phil is my business. It has nothing to do with anyone else." She was trying to cover something up I could tell.

"Exactly, mom. What happens in my life is my business. You don't like it when I enquire into your life, so would you please do me the same courtesy. If I mess up my life, then it's mine to mess up. Okay?" Shove that in your pipe and smoke it.

"Right, fine. What's Charlie said about your pregnancy?"

"No one knows mom, well apart from Angela, but she was there when I found out. I'm waiting to get passed the three month mark before I tell anyone. So please, can you keep this to yourself for the time being and while you're here I won't mention, Phil. Deal?" I stuck my hand out to shake, in hoping this would keep her from spreading shit.

"Fine. Deal." On that we shook hands.

As we touched, I heard the door to my apartment open, only one other person had a key to both my shop and apartment and that was, my dad. Boy, this would be fun. Now that dad is married to Sue, he realised what a controlling woman Renee was, a bit like when I was with Edward. Like father like daughter, to fall in love with controlling asshats. Another thing I had in common with him, the apple didn't fall far from that tree, let me tell you. "Bella? You up here?" He bellowed from downstairs. He made me chuckle, maybe one day I'd reply with no, Bella's not in today.

"Yeah, dad. I'm up here." I could see Renee start to roll her eyes at the easy camaraderie me and my dad had. I heard him bounding up the stairs. Ever since he'd married Sue it was like he was a new man, that's why I loved Sue, for giving my dad a new lease of life.

"Hey sweetheart, how're you doing? Congratulations on your year opening honey." He kissed me on my cheek and we embraced, and I could tell the minute that he saw Renee, as his arms tightened slightly. He pulled away and seemed to be glaring in Renee's direction. "Renee. Have you come for Bella's year opening, that's nice of you? But I didn't even think you'd known or cared about her having this place." Go daddy! "You never seem to have any time for her, in your busy schedule." Whoa, he's on a roll now, slow down daddy, you might hurt yourself.

"Not that it's any of your business Charlie, but some of us do have a life, outside of this bumfuck town." Renee said with a smirk

"Well unlike you Renee, my life still includes my daughter. Where's Phil anyway, I thought you never went anywhere without him, hint why you've missed out on most of Bella's adult life." Damn it, I need to get this under control. Maybe dad could kindly escort Renee out of town and out of my life. You could see Renee raging, but before she could blow her top dad interrupted. "Anyway, Bella you need to come downstairs with me. I have a little surprise waiting for you. Come on. You too, Renee."

"What are we doing dad?" Confusing, marring my tone.

"You'll see in a minute, I have something downstairs in your shop for. So hush and just follow me. Always so damn, impatient." He said shaking his head while chuckling. We walked back downstairs and walked around to the front of the shop, where it was all still in darkness. All three of us stood in front of the shop doors. Dad turned to me. "Bella you need to put this on?" What, oh no way in hell.

"No way in hell, dad. You're not blind folding me. No chance." I said stubbornly.

Before I knew it I had the blindfold on and dad was leading me through the front doors of the shop. What in the world was dad playing at. He's never really been the spontaneous type of man; Sue has a damn lot to answer for. As he pulled me into the centre of the room, well, what I'm assuming is the centre of the room. Before I could contemplate what the hell was happening, he whipped off my blindfold and I was suddenly blinded by the lights flicking on, and then a thunderous. "SURPRISE!"

Oh. My. God. Not really what I had planned. Family and friends came up to me left right and centre, giving me their well wishes for success in the years to come. I saw members of the pack and that could only mean one thing. Sam was here and if Sam was here that meant Emily was here too. I really didn't feel like exchanging pleasantries tonight. I was just so tired and the thought of seeing those to made me even more tired. I could feel his eyes boring into me, I tried to resist, but I just couldn't help myself. So I looked across the room and there he was, with Emily draped all over him, like the leech she was. If I didn't feel nauseous then, I certainly did now. Mine and Sam eyes connected, it was as if I could feel him within me. He smiled sadly at me and I returned it. Damn it now I feel like crying.

As the night wore on people were drinking more and the chatter became louder, but my mother was as drunk as a skunk. Great, I hate it when she's drunk, she turns downright nasty. Hopefully she can control herself for tonight or she's out on her ass. I suddenly heard a glass clinking, it was Emily. Great. "Hello, I know tonight is Bella's night, but I… I mean me and Sam would like to announce that we're having a baby." How I didn't vomit right then, I don't know. While I watched everyone gather around Sam and Emily offering them congratulations, I stayed on the side lines. Would this be how it would always be, them surrounded by their friends and family, while me and bean are stuck on the outside.

Another clink of glass sounded and it brought everyone to silence, we all turned and it was my mother. This couldn't be good. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to offer my congratulations to Sam and Emily, bringing a baby into a loving home is an achievement these days. Just use my daughter for example, she bringing her child into this world to be a bastard. That's right, my darling child, is having a child of her own and it's a beautiful bouncing bastard. Round of applause for my daughter, Bella." She cheered her little speech; I was going to kill her. I could hear my friends and family start to murmur, between them.

I walked up to her and slapped her across the face. I looked her in the eyes. "I hate you as a mother and I hate you as a person. You are a selfish spiteful woman and if you even think that you're going to be staying with me now, you can think again. I never want to hear from you or see you ever again. My child is not a bastard." I could feel my dad come up behind me and start to pull me away. She was yet to be done with her poison.

"You hate me do you, well join the club. I'm not your biggest fan either. I never wanted you, it was your father that wanted you. You should have been nothing more than a cum stain on the bed sheets. The reason I only took you with me when I left this bumfuck town, was for you father's money, that's all you were ever worth to me." She finished with an evil smirk, god I hate this woman.

"That's enough of you poison Renee. I want you out of this shop and her apartment and for your part in bring drunken disorderly in a public place, you get to spend the night in a cell with your name on it. Let's go." He kissed my cheek saying he'd talk to me later and he then grabbed Renee by the arm and pulled her out the shop. Good riddance you nasty bitch. But unfortunately for me I was greeted by silence. I had to face it some time. So I turned around.

The first face I saw was Sam's; to say he was shocked would be an understatement. I quickly diverted my eyes and all my friends and family had the same expression, some were shocked and some were disappointed. I couldn't handle this. "I've got to go." I just turned and ran before anyone could stop me, as soon as I got in through my apartment door, I locked it. Thank god, Renee kept all her stuff in her car; I didn't want to see her again. I slid down the door. I was absolutely gutted, and this is definitely not the way I wanted this to come out.

God knows how long I'd been sat here, all I knew that my ass was numb. There was a tap at the door. "Go away!" I really didn't want to see anyone.

"Bella, it's me Leah. It's just me, open up." I really had no choice, I had to face them sometime and I could handle just Leah at the minute. I unlocked the door and opened up; I went up the stairs and could feel her following behind me. We both sat down in the living room.

"Everybody's gone home, now." I nodded my head silently. "Bella, will you tell me why you, and your baby, both smell like Sam." My head jerked up in response, and I knew that I couldn't hide the truth from her. So I ended up spilling my heart.

SAM POV:

All the way home my head couldn't stop reeling from the revelation that Renee spilled. Bella was pregnant and I just knew that it was mine. My wolf couldn't be any more proud of the thought of Bella round with our pup. The thought of Emily round with child made him snarl. I just didn't know what to do; I was being pulled in two directions, one of my pregnant imprint that the wolf and I both hated or the other way was my pregnant mate who both me and my wolf loved. Even with the mating mark the imprint seemed to overrule it. I hated it.

Emily was making me want to lash out because she kept on about Bella being a trashy whore, so it's not a surprise that she was pregnant. I had to bite my tongue, if I even let slip to Emily about being Bella's baby daddy, she would make my life a living hell and she could stop me from trying to ever contact Bella, so I had to toe the line for now. Until I could find a way, to break this imprint.

When we got into the house, Emily said she was going to bed; she just went without wanting a kiss goodnight, thank god for small favours. We were now living in separate bedrooms, because apparently I made her pregnant body to hot, not that I cared. The farther away from her, the better.

I just sat on the sofa contemplating what I was going to do, when there was a knock at the door. I was greeted with Leah on the other side, and before I could say hello, she pulled her fist back and punched me on the jaw, hard enough to dislocate it. Damn that hurt, as I clicked it into place. "Nice to see you too, Leah."

"You're nothing but a slimy bastard, how could you do that to her, and now she has to hide the fact that you're the baby's father, all while being labelled a tramp." She shook her head in disgust.

"Keep the noise down, please. I'm trying to figure out how to break the imprint, trust me I am. I love Bella. But the imprint still overrules everything else. So I'm stuck. Anyway, how'd you know Bella was pregnant with my pup?" How did she know, because I'm sure Bella wouldn't have told by herself?

"I smelt you in her pup, asswipe. Can't you smell Emily, for crying out loud? God you men are simple. When pregnant with a wolf pup, the female mate emits the male's pheromones, so to keep other males away." She shook her head in disbelievement.

"But Emily doesn't smell like me." I said in shock.

"Well that only means one thing, Sam." Her eyes, bulging in shock.

Oh. My. God. That means that the baby that Emily is carrying can't be mine.

**DUN DUN DUUNNNN. Sorry to leave it there, but I had to stop sometime. Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shifting Tides.**

*********I do not own any of the rights of the characters. No copyright intended. *******

**PLEASE DO NOT READ ME IF YOU NOT AT LEAST EIGHTEEN YEARS PLUS. THIS STORY CONTAINS PROFANITY, VIOLENCE AND ADULT SITUATIONS. SO IF THIS OFFENDS YOU SHOULD STOP READING NOW.**

Chapter Four.

SAM POV:

It had been a month since I'd last seen Bella and received the information that she's having my pup, I always felt the craving to go to her, but how could I when I was still imprinted to the bitch, Emily. I can't believe I didn't realise about the different scents. How could I? I hadn't gotten close enough to Bella to smell her and our pup. Emily trying to pass her baby off as mine was a fucking joke, I felt like scenting out they unlucky bastard and force him to admit his affair with Emily and then we could sort this entire fucked up situation out. So I could finally find a way to break this imprint, without her breathing down my neck all the time and harping on about us becoming a family. They would never be my family, my family resided in an apartment above her shop in Forks and my need to bring her home to me was starting to overpower the feeling of the imprint. I was going to have to bite the bullet and have a talk with Billy and own up to my responsibilities. Bella deserved that much at least.

Emily had decided on an impromptu trip to Makah to see her family, it was fantastic the further away from me she was the less of her poison I had to ingest. She went for extra support her family gave her over the baby, since I'd refused to have anything to do with it. Which made us constantly argue; apparently I was an insensitive prick. Yeah, well what's new? Now all I had to do was pull up my big boy pants, retrieve my balls back from Emily and go and talk to Billy. Easier, said than done. I was stood on the front porch, trying to make my legs move. God, what is the matter with me? I knew what I had to do and what I wanted and that was Bella and our baby. I knew it was the imprint trying to chain me back, I knew I had to try and fight this. With Emily further away I was hoping this would be easier. I stilled my body and centred myself. My wolf and I were both in agreement; we had to do this for Bella, our mate and our pup. I could feel the imprint pull trying to bind me down, but I could feel my determination start to take over, the need for our mate became stronger. We needed her like we needed air to breathe.

I began to move, I concentrated that hard with just getting to Billy's that it made me break out in a sweat, it was as though the imprint bond knew I was trying to break it, so it was as if it were restraining me from succeeding. But I was stronger than that, I had to be. I'm the alpha, and I was not going to be weak, as far as I was concerned the imprint could just suck it for all I cared. Before I knew it I was standing outside of the Black's little red home, I knew Jake wasn't here, which I was grateful for because if he knew what I had done I was sure he'd rise above my position and beat me senseless, which if I were honest, it would no more less than I deserved, for allowing, my mate, Bella and his best friend receive the treatment she has been given. People looked down at her, because unfortunately in this town things never stay secret for long, especially once Renee ran her mouth before she left town, leaving behind devastation in Bella's life, the rumours have even affected her business, as if I couldn't feel worse than I already did. Bella's world is crumbling, while people are assuming that I'm playing happy families with my pregnant bitch… I mean wife. I was determined for that to change. I would make Bella's life easy for her; I needed to clear up this cluster fuck and first that needed that to come from within me. She deserved me whole. Well that's if she'd want me after everything that has gone down.

I made my way up on to Billy's porch, every step feeling as though I was wading through water. I reached the door and knocked briskly, before my body could betray me. I could hear Billy make his way to the door with the squeak from his wheelchair on the lino flooring. As the door pulled open he greeted me with glee, yeah that wouldn't last long. "Hey, Sam. What can I do for you today?"

"Um… I think it would be easier if we could go inside where it's more private for this conversation, Billy." He stared at me curiously, but he waved me through, he went ahead of me and when we reached the lounge, I sat. Well might as well make myself comfortable for fallout that was to come.

"Okay, Sam. What can I do for you that needed to be said in private? It can't be that bad. Can it? Oh dear god, please tell me everything is alright with Emily and the baby?" Great this was going to be harder than I thought.

"As far as I know, everything is fine with Emily and her baby." Billy looked stunned by my statement.

"What do you mean, her baby, Sam? It's both of yours"

"No. Billy it's not. Her baby hasn't the smell that my wolf recognises or accepts. She's trying to pass her baby off as mine, when I know one hundred per cent, that the baby she is carrying has no genetics from me. That's one of the reasons I need help to break this imprint." Here we go. Oh look, Billy can turn a lovely shade of red. Shit.

"What do you mean break the imprint? The spirits hand chose Emily for your wolf and you want to go against our ancestors." Billy bellowed. Time to piss him off even more; well I'm on a roll I might as well keep going.

"Well the way I see it billy, the spirits were wrong." I saw a vein pop out on his forehead, shit, he was going to give himself an aneurysm.

"Taha Aki, will be turning in his grave. Apart from Emily's baby supposedly not being yours, you haven't given me any genuine fact that might make me help you Sam."

"My wolf and I have chosen another mate and she's been marked. She's also pregnant with my pup, but until I break this imprint, she won't have me when I'm tied to another. Please Billy, I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate. I don't love Emily and I haven't for a long time, but the imprint makes me stay with her, I'm hers to command and both my wolf and I hate it and I've grown to hate her. We don't even share a marital bed anymore." Billy seemed speechless, he'd slumped down into his chair and looked as though I'd just put the world on his shoulders.

"Sam, are you sure about this?" I nodded my head. "Well, firstly I need to know who you have chosen to mate with and who's now walking around carrying your pup." Here we go, ready or not.

"It's Bella Swan." Now let's sit back and watch the shit hit the fan.

"WHAT! Oh my god, Sam. What did you do? No, don't answer that loaded question. Shit, Sam. You do realise what people have been saying about her, don't you? Why haven't you said something sooner?" He was shaking from emotion; I really don't think billy expected that.

"Bella doesn't want me to come to her, while I still have an imprint. It's not her fault Billy, I'm the one that marked her, and I really don't think that Bella knows about the mark to be honest."

"You do realise you are it for her now, don't you Sam?" Yeah, how could I not? I nodded my head numbly. "Damn it, Sam. If it were anyone else but Bella I'd tell you to go and sort your own issues out. I'm going to have to look into this secretly Sam. We can't let anyone know what we're planning. I will help you Sam. But I'm not doing this for you; I'm doing this for Bella. I've loved that girl since she was born, she's like one of my own and I refuse to have her treated the way she has been. It's time to become a man now Sam. But one thing you will need, for me to help you. You need Bella to stand behind you and do not, under any circumstance let Emily find out. If she works the imprint binds, there won't be a lot I'll be able to do. Get out of my sight Sam. I'll contact you when I have information." I nodded with thanks and made my way out of the Black's home and headed towards the beach.

I made my way to the driftwood, as I sat there I was assaulted with the memory of Bella in my arms and the moment my teeth sank into the soft supple skin of her neck. The way she felt in my arms as I held her to my body and sank deep into her waiting welcome heat. Just the thought of her had me hard and I could feel my wolf stirring from within me. It became an inner struggle to make him back down, but he wanted his mate. Who the hell was I trying to kid, I needed my mate as much as my wolf needed her. Fuck it. I stood and with new determination made my way through the woods at a run, fighting the imprint the entire time. It could just go and fuck off. Before I knew it I was stood outside Bella's apartment door. This was it; I could smell her, with the underlying scent of myself that came from my pup. My wolf howled at the joy of being near the one that was truly meant for us. Here goes nothing. I raised my arm to ring the buzzer. Ready or not Bella, you're are mine and I'm going to make sure you know it.

BELLA POV:

It had been a damn long month that had passed, since the fall out of hurricane Renee storming through the town. The talk I'd had with my dad after that had happened was one she'd hope she'd never have to face again. I knew he was disappointed, but he said that everybody would stand behind me, and the baby wouldn't want for nothing, which gave me a nice warm snuggly feel inside. If they knew the truth of the situation and learnt that Sam is the baby's father, I don't think they'd be so receptive. Apart from Leah, but she never reacted the way you expected people to react, she was full of surprises that woman and she has turned out to be my biggest advocate and my shoulder to cry on.

Even though, Angela and everyone else supported me, they couldn't stop all the hurt, I could hear the murmurs as I walked through town. Renee, and her fucking mouth. Business had become slower, I still had my regulars that went out of their way to tell me we all make mistakes but that doesn't change the people that we are. I either felt like hugging them or slapping them, all depended on my hormonal limit that day. So I just had to bite my tongue and smile and try to seem grateful. I only wanted one thing and that one thing was playing happy families down in La Push.

Sam. I craved him like he was a drug, my days were filled with thoughts of him and my nights were filled with dreams of him, all of them left me wanting him even more than I ever thought was possible. We always wanted things that weren't good for us, but I believed with everything I was that he was good for me… for us. He had her and there was nothing I could do about it. Every time I had a doctor's appointment I felt the ache within me increase, he should be here for all of this. I couldn't make him come to me, but if he did come to me he'd still be tied to Emily by the imprint, so we were still stuck back at square one. All I wanted was for him to show at least some slight acknowledgment about the baby, he didn't have to come all the way out and own up to it, I just wanted to know if he'd accept the baby, it deserved to know its father, even if we couldn't be together. Leah had been the one to be with me through the appointment and the scan. The scan was the hardest of all, seeing that little life cradled within me, its heart beating strongly made my own heart swell with an unknown love. At night I cradled my growing stomach and looked at the scan picture and cried for all I was worth, I just wished with everything within me that this baby would know the love of both parents. I hated knowing that the baby would be denied that, but I was sure enough that I would have enough love in me to compensate.

I was sat in my lounge, on my afternoon off. Looking on my laptop through all different baby sites, I had to start writing a list, Sue, Leah and Angela were asking what I needed because they were organising my baby shower, with being about fourteen weeks now, I had to start looking, most of it was natural colourings because I didn't know the sex yet. I really wanted to find out, because I liked to be organised, I can't find the sex out until my twentieth week scan. I was excited to see the baby again. Sue and Angela had wanted to take me clothes shopping for some maternity things this afternoon, but I cancelled because I really was not in the mood. Anyway, I had some clothes that would do for a little while longer, like the skirt I had on now. I know a skirt, who'd of thought me in a skirt; well it was quite comfortable just to lounge around in. So I was quite looking forward to a lazy day of not doing a lot apart from reading and putting food in my mouth, which sounded like a form of heaven at the moment. I was interrupted from my thoughts by my buzzer going, it was probably Leah, I got up to buzz her up and went to the kitchen to make us something to eat and drink. It wasn't until she felt arms wrap around her from behind that she realised that this was definitely not Leah. She was left speechless. She could just tell from his smell, who it was. Sam

He buried his head into her hair and inhaled deeply as if he was savouring her. She'd never felt anything like it. She could feel his entire length against her back. Bella actually shivered from the sensualness of that act. She found herself leaning back against him as his arms came around her to hold her close. In this position, she could feel his erection plainly against her hip. She'd forgotten how large of a man Sam was and powerful.

"You smell good enough to eat." He whispered in her ear.

Bella just couldn't answer, as her entire body burned from his presence. She laid her arms against his forearms and traced the sinewy muscle. There was so much strength and power in his arms that it made her feel weak. Trembling. Sam always had this effect on her; he was the only one that ever made her feel this way.

He turned her in his arms so that she was facing him. His dark onyx eyes were hot and electrifying. He cupped her face in his big hands and kissed her fiercely.

Bella held him to her as every hormone in her body sizzled. Only once before, had she been this aroused. More aware of any man. His tongue spiked against her as he pressed her even closer to his lean, hard body. Her hardened nipples brushed against his chest, making her moan from the contact and from the insatiable desire to touch him without their clothes separating them.

Sam made her feel as though she would die if she didn't touch him. Made her burn and ache in pleasure of the thought of him being inside her. Her breasts were heavy and aching. Her breath ragged as it mingled with his while they kissed.

He lifted the hem of her skirt up slowly, so slowly that the expectation was almost painful. She groaned at the feel of his callused hands on her bare skin. At the sensation of the heat of his skin mixed with the cool air as he caressed her with firm, confident hands. It was the most erotic moment of her life. She was already hot and throbbing, needing to feel even more of him. It was all she could do not to beg him to have mercy on her.

His mouth explored, wanting to taste more of her. It was just pure hunger. Needful. Throbbing. Demanding. He'd closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of her as he lifted her skirt even more so that he could feel the softness of her thighs. Warm, perfect heaven.

He lifted her lips and buried his mouth against her throat, where his mark resided. Licking and teasing her soft skin, he slowly slid his hand down underneath the waistband of her panties. She parted her legs more, giving him the access to the part of her that craved him as she held onto his shoulders.

Oh yeah, this was what she needed. She felt herself shiver as he stroked her with a tenderness that brought a lump to her throat. He brushed his fingers against her short hairs and sank his hand down further. He separated the tender folds of her body until he could touch the part of her that needed it the most. She closed her eyes as he sank one long finger deep inside of her. She jumped and moaned against his lips.

Bella couldn't think as he tormented her with his touch, and when he sank another long, tanned finger deep inside her, she feared her knees would buckle.

"I have to have you, Bella." He whispered gruffly in her ear.

She answered him by stripping him from his cut-offs feverishly, wanting to see all of him again. Wanting to feel him deep inside her. She'd never wanted anything so desperately. She had to have him. It was like madness that she'd never felt before. They didn't even make it to the bedroom. Instead, they sank to the floor of the lounge, where they'd somehow ended up.

Bella hissed as Sam pulled her tank top off her, and then nuzzled each breast licking each nipple wickedly swelling each one. She moaned as he kept repeating those actions and all the while her body throbbed with needful hunger.

His tongue was rough against her skin, and every lick made her stomach flutter in response. He removed the skirt and when he pulled her panties off with his teeth. She almost came from the sheer pleasure of it.

He took his time with her. Slowly, methodically, he nibbled every inch of her skin from her foot to her thigh. It was as if he'd never tasted a woman before. As if he wanted to claim every little molecule of her body. He was doing a damn good job of it. Sam could lick like nobody's business.

Bella whimpered at the loss of Sam as he withdrew his fingers. "What're you doing?" She asked him as he picked her up.

"I'm going to have my way with, Bella." He breathed in her ear as her back was pulled to his front.

Bella wasn't sure what he was doing as he lay back on the floor with her on top of him. It was so strange to be lying fully against his naked body like this. She could feel his chest against her shoulders. His thighs behind her buttocks, as he hooked his ankles with hers and spread her legs, wide.

"Sam…" Her words ended in a small cry as her entered her from behind. She hissed at the width and depth of him finally inside her. He filled her completely. She leaned her head back against his shoulder as he began to thrust himself deeper into her body. She'd never felt more exposed in her life. Yet, it was wildly erotic.

He cupped her breasts as he continued to thrust himself into her over and over again with a feverish rhythm that tore her apart with pleasure. He took her hand into his, and then led it down to her spread thighs so that she could feel them joined.

"Touch me, Bella." Her growled. "I want you to feel me take you."

How could she not? He was so hard and thick inside her. So powerful. He left her hand on him and moved his up so that he could stroke her in time to his thrusts.

Bella's head spun as pleasure pounded through her. This was the most incredible moment of her life. It didn't feel like just a physical act, she felt connected somehow with Sam. Like she was giving him something he couldn't get from anyone else. It didn't make sense, but that was what she felt with him.

Sam moved faster, grinding himself against her as he carefully buried his teeth against the soft spot on her neck. She threw her head back and cried out as she shuddered in his arms. He laughed in triumph as she came for him. But his laughter died as he, too climaxed.

He tightened his arms around her as she felt his body shuddering inside hers. They'd never known anything like it. Bella slid off of him as Sam lay slumped against the floor.

"Sam, that was incredible. So don't take this the wrong way, but what're you doing here?" She was so confused with what had just happened. She didn't want to leave herself open for anymore hurt. It wasn't just her she had to think of now. Sam looked at her and smiled and lifted his hand to caress her face.

"I'm here to fight for you, Bella. I need you like I need air to breathe. I want you and our baby to be a family." He said as he caressed my small bump with a longing look in his eyes. "I've spoken with Billy and told him everything. He's agreed to help us, but I need you behind me for that. I can't not be without you, anymore; it's killing me not being by your side. You and our baby are my home and everybody else can go and stuff what they think. We need each other. Please, Bella." I was stunned.

"When you say, Billy's going to help. Help with what, exactly?" It couldn't be bad because he was beaming with excitement.

"Billy's going to help me break the imprint. My wolf and I have chosen you as our mate." He stroked my neck. "You wear our mark. Are you in?" Oh my god. He picked me, I couldn't believe it. So that's what that mark on my neck is. I flung myself at him, was he mad. Was I in? If it meant having him, then of course I was in. There was one slight hurdle though.

"Sam, what about the baby with Emily?" Was he forgetting about his other child?

"It's not my baby, Bella. She's not my family; you and our pup are where I belong." He looked me in the eyes and cradled my face. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Sam."

We'd cross the other hurdles when we came across them, but for now being together was enough. We certainly made sure of the time we had together was well spent.

**Phew! Done. Hope this satisfied every ones need for this chapter. Let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shifting Tides.**

*********I do not own any of the rights of the characters. No copyright intended. *******

**PLEASE DO NOT READ ME IF YOU NOT AT LEAST EIGHTEEN YEARS PLUS. THIS STORY CONTAINS PROFANITY, VIOLENCE AND ADULT SITUATIONS. SO IF THIS OFFENDS YOU SHOULD STOP READING NOW.**

Chapter Five.

BELLA POV:

Six weeks now, Sam has been like a hovering old maid. It just made me love him even more, knowing the way he wanted to take care of us. Whenever he was here with me, he would constantly be touching my ever increasing bump, which made the baby flip out at his touch. I'd only felt the baby first move in the last couple of weeks; it felt so strange at first, like a million little butterfly wings moving. It was so damn strange; people must have thought I was mad, when I just burst out laughing one day. But it couldn't be helped; I was being tickled from the inside.

Whenever Sam wasn't with us I felt awful. It always made me feel like a dirty secret and something to be ashamed of, on these nights I usually cried myself to sleep, and I tried hard not to do this as I didn't like stressing out the baby. I wanted this baby to be born into a happy environment, but at the moment I just couldn't see this happening, while Sam played happy families with Emily. I knew we had to go through this secrecy, until Billy found a way to help us, but it was this secrecy that was the most painful. I tried not to dwell on it too much, but it was always there front and centre, especially when we said our goodbyes.

This afternoon we had our twenty week scan, and hopefully we'd be able to find out what we were having. Emily had already had her scan and few days before me, Sam refused to go, which of course brought on the arguments. Did it make me a bad person to be glad about that? Sam always set my mind at ease, by informing me that they still shared separate beds and also, the wolf couldn't stand the scent on Emily. He wasn't the only one, as Leah was one of the only ones that knew the truth about Sam and I, she had made it her mission to sniff out the "penetrator!" That woman always found a way to make me laugh. We'd grown closer and even though Sam couldn't come to every appointment with me, as we had to come up with excuses as to why he was with me. Whenever Sam was absent, Leah designated herself, puppy bodyguard. I never thought I'd see Leah turn into a big pile of goo. She seemed to have some kind of connection. We were just putting it down to a female wolf thing. Hopefully!

Billy still had no news for us regarding the imprint, all he kept telling us to do was keep Emily from finding out, if she knew about it, she could end our path to happiness in an instant. That's the last thing we wanted, was for her to have the upper hand over Sam and control what he did, regarding me and the baby. So for now, we just had to grin and bear it.

Everybody was starting to warm to the idea of the baby now, especially as it was now visible. Dad was starting to get excited, which was an odd occurrence for him, but it did warm my heart and pleased me that our relationship was now as strong as before Renee steamed through town. The bitch! The one thing I did hate doing was lying to everybody and them seeing me as some common slut. Yeah! I wish, but typical me I was far from being a slut. A handful of men do not put me in a whore class, that's Renee's job.

It was funny how my body was slowly changing to be ready to give birth. Yeah! That was the bit I wasn't looking forward to. I kept a daily chant going through my mind of "Pain is my friend! Pain is my friend!" Personally, I think I was just deluding myself. It would probably put me off from having any sex! I snorted to myself at that thought, as long as Sam was still in the picture; I'd always want to jump his fine ass! This happened on a regular basis at the moment, seeing him just made me hot for him, so whenever he was here I usually rode that bad boy!

God! Just thinking of him now, was making me horny. I wonder if we'll have time for a quick fuck before with have to go to the appointment. Hurry up, Sam! I'm in need here! At least I wouldn't have to let him in when he got here, as I'd given him, his own key. I really hoped he got here early enough, before we had to go and see the sonographer. We'd been lucky so far, as Sam had missed my first scan this would be all new for him, so hopefully I could have another male sonographer because let's face it, they don't care for gossip like women do. That was unless they were as camp as a scout convention.

Hurry up, Sam! If he didn't get here soon I'd have to take care of the job myself. I willed him here, almost begging the mating connection we had to beam him right here. Heck, wishful thinking for transporting devices, where were we, fucking Star Trek. Sam and his secret trekking obsession! Who knew? I was manically pacing in my living room and before I knew I felt to warm bands of steel wrapping around me from behind.

Sam dragged his nose up and down my neck, inhaling me as though this was his first breath and just him doing this made me even more wet with arousal, I knew Sam could smell me, because of the rumble in his chest which vibrated down my spine giving me sensual shivers.

"I've been feeling your need all morning, Bella. Feel what you do to me!" He said with a thrust of his hips so I could feel his massive shaft thrusting against my ass! God, I needed him just like this.

"God, Sam! Fuck me!" I reached up behind me and grabbed a handful of his hair, tugging to let him know that I didn't want soft and sweet, I needed a good hard fuck. This side of Sam was the part of him, on most days, I craved. He never messed around. He fisted my hair, making my back arch to where my ass ground against his hard cock, even more! Wrenching my head to the side, he latched on to the spot on my neck, where he laid his claim, bringing me to an instant orgasm. God! I loved it when he did that, and my panties were drenched and I could tell his wolf could smell me, so I spread my legs even further, letting my scent swamp his senses. I needed him blind with his lust.

Before I could say fuck me again, he yanked up my loose flowing skirt up, hiking it so it was around the swell of my abdomen. I felt him sneak his hand through my legs, where he proceeded to rip off my panties. "Oh, Sam!" He was rubbing around my pussy and he'd teasingly swipe his fingers through my moist lips. "Don't tease me, Sam!"

"Tell me what you want, Bella?" He ground out against my ear. "Tell me!"

"Touch me, Sam! Goddamn it!" I was going to die from frustration in a second if didn't fuck me.

"I am touching you, Bella?" As he swiped his fingers, yet again over my wet pussy lips! Oh! So not fair. "Tell… Me!" Each word was accompanied with a grind of his hips.

"Sam! I want your fingers, inside me. NOW!" With a husky chuckle he thrust his fingers into my waiting heat, making my inner muscles convulse around his long, thick fingers. How he did these things to my body was unbelievable. Just a mere touch from him could bring me to my climax. I thrust hips back and forth, just begging for more friction.

"That's it baby, fuck my fingers!" While I was slowly losing my mind, under his ministrations, I vaguely hurt a rustle of clothing. Sam eased fingers from me, making groan out at the loss of feeling. But was relieved quickly, by the feel of his cock, thrusting in between my lips! I looked down hoping to see his dark tip peeking out from my sweet spot, but unfortunately, the bump was in the way. "I'm going to fuck you now!"

Before I could register what he'd said, he was already thrusting into me. We both let loose moans of completion. God! He always filled me so I always felt as though I was going to burst. His hips began to piston at a jarring speed; I had to throw my hands out in front of me to stop myself coming in contact with the wall. I was slowly losing my mind, to the immense pleasure that was rolling through me.

One of his large, warm hands made its way from my hips, slowly snaking its way up to my sensitive breasts, seeking out to give my swollen, hard nipples some attention, with a tweak and a rub he had me moaning aloud instantly. I leaned my head back against Sam's shoulder, giving into the feel of his body moulded against my back, so we both fell in synch with each other's pounding rhythm. His other hand made its way down towards my clit, where he began to rub me off in time to his thrusts.

"Let go for me, Bella!" He gasped his words out under his strain from where he was struggling not to come before me. The whole feeling of being surrounded and invaded by him was building a coil of pleasure in the pit of my stomach. "I want you to come all over my cock, Bella. I want you to drench me with your pleasure. Now, Bella!" At his last command, he licked our mating mark. That was it! My mind spiralled into the oblivion that was the maelstrom of pleasure I'd just been sent into. I vaguely felt him tensing and felt the growl from him vibrate up my spine, and the feel of hot seed filling me, sent me over into bliss once more.

It was too much. I slumped back into his waiting arms. Where he took us down to the floor, cradling me as gently as a new-born! Well, I did feel as weak as one. Reminding myself of new-borns, made be jolt back to reality.

I looked up into Sam's eyes, back to damn reality. Knowing that we'd both soon see our child brought a dreamy smile to my face. This was the way it was supposed to be, as easy as breathing, but this couldn't last, as he'd soon have to leave again. Back to his waiting family in La Push! This brought the swell of tears to my eyes and before I could stop them, they began to roll down my face. Sam started to panic.

"Did I hurt you, baby?" He said, as he swiped his hands over me looking for my hurt. He wouldn't find it as it was my heart that was hurting.

"Sam, this is too hard! Us being together, is so easy, there's no thought, it's all natural the feeling of being with you. But if we can't find a solution to this imprint problem soon Sam, I won't be able to carry this on, it hurts so much knowing that the time we share is always limited. I hate it. I'm not willing to bring our child into this situation; it's not fair for our child to have you as a secret part-time father, while you're down on the res, playing happy families with a child that isn't even yours." I stood up and began to pace in anger, while correcting my clothes. "What do you want me to do, Sam? I'm twenty weeks pregnant, I'm halfway through this pregnancy and so far there's no light at the end of the fucking tunnel. I love you Sam, with everything I am. But it's not enough. I'm not going to settle anymore. I won't settle anymore. This baby and I are worth a whole lot more than this shit parade we have to deal with." I yelled at him until my voice gave out. He stood up and made his way over to me and brought me into his arms.

"Bella. You and this baby are everything to me. I hate the situation we are in as much as you. I hate not being able to wake up and see your beautiful face every morning. I hate the lies I have to tell everyone, it makes what we have dirty, when it's not, it's the most pure and honest thing I have. I love you and our baby with everything I have within me. I'm determined to sort this out before the baby comes, because I want to be there with you and for you every step of the way and if that means having to live with fucking bitch, while this gets sorted then so be it." He pulled away from me and stared me in the eyes. "If Emily found out about us, she could demand me, through the imprint to obey her every whim. I hate that she rules me that way, both me and the wolf are tied to her by the fucking spirits and I don't know what to do the make this imprint unravel. But right now I don't want to think about her, while we are going to see our child." He rubbed his hand over my bump and I felt our baby move, it brought a smile to my face. "He moved, huh!"

"He, Sam? It could be a girl." He shook his head knowingly. "What? What do you know that I don't?" He smirked at me.

"As far as I know, all wolves first born are boys. Another reason why Emily's child is not mine, her baby is a girl. This baby is our son." He said kneeling down to face my bump, he lifted my top to expose my abdomen and placed chaste kisses along the surface. "Love you, son!" God, this man would be the death of me, I placed my hand against his cheek as he raised his eyes to mine, holding each other's stare, and I could feel the glow of love emanate from us. God, I'd have to stop reading these romance novels, I was turning into a sap. I suddenly looked at the time. Shit!

"Sam, we have to go, like now! We're going to be late!" We got our asses into gear and rushed out the door and quickly made it to my car. Sam drove us to the clinic. He didn't have his car because he had run here, another part of the ruse for when Emily asked where he'd been. She never questioned him running as his wolf. Maybe she was scared of it. Who knows?

As we pulled up at the clinic, I was nervous. Yet again we'd have to role play why Sam was with me. Moral support for the single mother which was a result of a one night stand with a stranger! Yeah, poor Bella Swan! I hated these lies, it wouldn't be much better when the truth did come out. Bella Swan, pregnant from a married man, anyway which you looked at it, it painted me in the scarlet colours of a slut!

Sam grabbed my hand reassuringly, the last contact we'd have until we came out of the clinic. Time to bite the bullet! We each made our way out of the car and I walked like I was walking to my death, just trying to prolong the entry into the clinic. Too late now! The automatic doors opened, with a whooshing noise and I made my way over the woman sat at reception.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan and I have a scan today." I handed her over my pregnancy papers and she added them to her pile.

"If you just take a seat in the waiting room your name will called soon." She smiled judgingly and we both made our way to the waiting area seats and sat with a chair in between us as to not raise suspicion. That summed about us up really, there was always going to be that gap between us, better known as his imprint Emily, the devil incarnate.

I picked up a magazine, flicking through the recent gossip from Hollywood, utter yawn! Oh look, a centre spread of Chaske Spencer. Loved him! Before I knew it my name was being called. We both stood up in silence and made our way over to the door where the sonographer was waiting, thankfully it was the same man I had from the scan before.

I made myself comfortable on the scanning chair, I laid back and lifted my top up and scrunched it up underneath by boobs and rolling down the top of my skirt so it lay under the bump. I looked at Sam and he looked bewildered, I then realized this would be this first scan he's seen as he'd refused to go to Emily's.

"Okay, let's just place this tissue under your elastic, so we don't get gel on your skirt and then we'll proceed. So, is this daddy then, seeing the scan for the first time?" Before I had chance to reply, Sam jumped in.

"No, I'm just a family friend here to lend some moral support, so she's not on her own." Yeah, that didn't hurt. Much! This would be the way it would always be. Who were we kidding! Ourselves apparently! It broke my heart knowing what I had to do.

"Okay, then. Right, Bella! I'll squirt this gel on your stomach and it's cold if you remember." I nodded my head numbly. "Okay, we'll begin and first I'll take all the measurements first and make sure the baby is growing at the right rate and healthy. Then if you want we'll check for the sex. Okay?"

"Yes! I'd like that, please." I muttered quietly, desperate to see my child and hold it close to me as the only hope I had left in my life at the minute. The sonographer muttered things as the scan progressed.

"Right, everything looks fine and healthy. Baby has a strong heartbeat and Bella, I have to warn you now, this baby is going to be large, but the doctor will talk to you further about that closer to your date and we'll need more scans to keep track on the weight and height of the baby, because if it becomes too large, you'll struggle to deliver vaginally and we'll deliver with a C-section. Right! Now for the fun part! Let's find out if it's pink or blue." He moved the scanning wand to try and find the right place. "Ah! There we go. Well, Bella! You're having a big, bouncing baby boy! I'll take some images of the baby for some pictures. How many would you like?" Thinking of everyone that would like one!

"I'd like to have six please." Couldn't wait to put it in my book for the baby!

"No problem!" I wiped the gel of my stomach and sat up with the help from Sam, trying not to let his touch affect me. I corrected my clothes as the sonographer handed me the pictures. "See you soon, Bella!" I waved and we made our way out of the clinic and to the car, we sat in there silently. I handed Sam his picture. He stared at the picture of his son lovingly with utter love and devotion, only making what I had to do, so much harder. But I had to. My son and I deserved so much more, than what he was able to give us, at the moment.

"I'd like to go home now!" Sam whipped around to look at me. But I just sat there refusing to look at him and just looked through the front window. With a huff, Sam started the engine and we proceeded on the trip back to my apartment. When we pulled into the parking lot we just sat there.

"Bella. Please talk to me." This was so hard; I could feel my soul breaking into fragments.

"What do you want me to say, Sam? I can't really ask anything from you, because let's face it, all you'll ever be to me, is here for moral support. This imprint can't be broken and we're kidding ourselves thinking anything else. It hurts so much, Sam! But our son deserves so much more, he'll need both of us full-time and unless you can give that, I can't have you in and out of our sons life. It's not fair to him and it's not fair on us. It's killing me, Sam. But I have to do the right thing and the right thing is putting our son before anything else." I turned to look at him, he looked like I felt. Heartbroken! But I had to be strong. "Sam, until the imprint has gone, you need to stay away. I don't want to do this, but I need to do this. I want you Sam! So much! But unless we have all of you, we don't need any of you. I'm sorry." He looked as though I'd just slapped him. But I had to stay strong for my own sanity and the welfare of my son!

"Is this what you really want, Bella?" I nodded my head numbly, fighting through the wrenching pain I felt within me. He leant toward me and kissed my lips. Tears were streaming down both our faces and we both sobbed against each other. He held my face between my hands and stared into my eyes. "I'll still fight for you Bella. I won't give up on us. But I promise I'll stay away until I come to you whole. Just let me have updates about my son. Please." He begged me.

"I'll let Leah let you know. I love you Sam!"

"I love you both, with everything I am." He got out of the car and handed me the keys and I watched as he made his way into the forest and disappeared into the mist, just like a dream, only now, my dream had become a nightmare. I forced myself to get out of the car and made my way into my apartment. Slowly dragging myself up the stairs, each heavy step feeling like the heavy feeling in my heart! I made it to my room and sat on the edge of the bed. I pulled out the picture of my son and just stared at his perfection, so much like his daddy. At that thought, the emotion I'd been holding back all day came rushing over me like a monsoon. I lay on the bed trying to hold myself together, felling like I was going to fall apart. I felt the little movements from within me, I stroked my son. Trying to reassure both of us!

"Don't worry baby, we'll be okay. I'll make sure that you want for nothing. It's you and me kid. Both of us against this world."

SAM POV:

I had no choice but to accept the wishes of Bella, because even though I hated it, she was right. Having her and my son hidden as some sort of dirty little secret, was taking its toll on all of us but most of all Bella. I had to do something, because in just under five months our son would be arriving into this world and if things stay as they are I would hardly see my son and I wouldn't even be able to introduce myself as his father because of this fucking imprint, I wanted nothing more than to have a normal loving relationship with Bella and get ready for parenthood as a couple. It hurt! It hurt so damn much.

Walking through the woods, not really paying attention to where I was going. Walking instead of phasing to La Push gave me some time for some contemplation. I fucked it all up and until I reclaimed my dignity and my balls from Emily it would always be this way. Fucking stupid ass spirits! I stopped when I heard branch snap. Someone was there! I sniffed the air to scent for the enemy, but relaxed when I smelt Leah!

"Well, well Sammy boy! You have well and truly fucked up know, haven't you?" You could always rely on Leah to rub salt into the festering wound of my fucked up life!

"Leah, please! I really don't need this at the moment. My life is crumbling all around me and I've just had to walk away from the two best things in my life, so really, now is not the time!" She carried on approaching me.

"See! That's where you're wrong Sam. You think your world is crumbling around you; all you have to do is build that fucker back up. Billy's not going to help you Sam, for god sake it's been six weeks since you approached him and what has he done? Nothing! See, I care for Bella and that baby and you are the one thing that is best for them. So I've been doing my own research, because Billy boy's been fobbing you off, lying to your face so he can protect the sanctity of the tribe and the vows of your marriage. What he's forgetting is that Emily has fucked around on you too! For you to break the imprint bond, you have to get Emily to own up to the break in the vow of the imprint and marriage, and that right there is your problem. Because quite frankly she's a bitch! She needs to be put down and I'm going to help you. What we need to do is find Emily's baby daddy. I know the scent and you know the scent, so together we band as one and find that fucker. This needs to be done and you know it, we're on limited time here Sam." I couldn't believe everything she'd been telling me. Billy! That bastard!

"Fine, Leah! I'll do anything to get my life with Bella and our son. Can you promise me one thing though?" She looked at me with a raised eyebrow. Leah was the only one I could trust now!

"Sure! Anything, Sam!"

"Look after them for me will you. I wouldn't trust anyone else but you. Thank you so much Leah! You don't know how much this means to me." She just shrugged it off.

"Yeah! Well, they're family and I protect my own. I'm not doing this for you. Get this in your head Sammy boy, don't let my caring inflate your ego too much now" She chuckled. "Bye Sammy boy, I'm off to protect your woman and pup." With that she walked away. Who would have ever thought it? Leah Clearwater, my biggest advocate. Stranger things have happened.

First things, first! Billy Black the traitorous old fucker. All this time I could broke the imprint and started my life with Bella. But no! Yet again the tribe comes first! I'd given enough to this damn tribe; it was time I got something back! Well, enough was enough, Bella and my son was more important than any tribal crap he deemed too important to ruin. God, I was so mad! I could feel my wolf trying break free. Fuck it! I let the wolf come forward and he pounded the ground all the way to La Push and outside, in the treeline, of Billy Black's home.

I stormed to the back door and threw it open. "Billy! You fucking bastard! Where are you, you fucker?" I stormed through to the living room and there he sat. He looked up at me with wide eyes as he swallowed his fear, which I could smell permeating the air.

"What can I do for you, Sam?" He said with fake cheer.

"You lied to me. You said you would help me break the imprint to, Emily! Why lie Billy? Why?" His shoulders sagged in defeat, but looked me in the eye.

"Sam you have to understand my position, the tribe comes above everything and anyone. That includes Bella and the baby. I love Bella! I really do, but no one is above the tribe. You'll have to leave them Sam and go back to your wife and child. That's what the spirits gave you and the quicker you accept that the sooner everything can move on for the better."

"The better, Billy! Really! Better for whom, not me! Why should I raise a child who isn't mine with a woman that I don't love? Tell me!" I roared.

"You don't know that the child isn't yours, Sam!" Stupid, old man!

"Of course I know Billy, for one the child doesn't even smell like me, yet my child with Bella does. Secondly, what is the one rule of all first born wolf pups?" He sighed.

"All first wolf pups are always male."

"Does that ring true every single time, Billy?" He nodded his. I crouched down to his level and glared him in the eye. "Emily's baby is a girl. I'm having a son with Bella. Go fuck yourself Billy, I'll break the imprint my way and there's nothing you or anyone else can do to stop me!" I stood and walked out the door of the little red house.

One down, one to go! This was going to be a bitch and it was named Emily. As I strode closer to the house I knew she was home, I could smell muffins cooking. Fucking muffins! God I hated them! As I entered the house, she came strolling out the kitchen. God even looking at her makes me cringe!

"Sam, where were you? You've been gone all day!" I walked straight up to her and she must have thought she was getting lucky. Yeah! Dream on, sweetheart! Not a chance in hell! I bent down to her level.

"I know that this baby you're carrying isn't mine, so no more lies, Emily!" Her eyes widened in shock. Ha! Got you bitch! "I'm going for a shower and when I go out, I want the truth and then I want you gone." Before she could respond I made my way to my room, stripped off and entered the bathroom. After starting the shower, I entered it and soaked my head, trying to wash away my crappy day, wishing it was all away and start a fresh. I couldn't lose Bella and the baby and that was it. I'd get her to admit everything, even if it was the last thing I ever did.

Getting out of the shower with a towel wrapped around my waist, I entered my room and there stood Emily. "Get out, Emily!" She had her arms behind her back and a smug look on her face. She was up to something and I had a bad feeling about it.

"Now, Sammy. Is that anyway to talk to your loving wife, whose carrying your child?" I was about to respond when she snapped that imprint bond into place, again! "Don't speak, Sam! Now, as I was saying. I'm your wife and this is your child! You think I'm stupid, If you think that I don't know that you and that slut, Bella have been going around together and would you look what I've found, while I was sorting some washing." She pulled out one arm from behind her back, and in her hand was the scan picture of my son. Oh no! "See, this Sam. I know that you've fucked Bella behind my back. How could you? You cheating bastard! Just like your father, the apple doesn't fall far from that tree does it! Anyway, I need you to obey a few things. You won't be seeing Bella again, especially not without me in attendance and you certainly won't be seeing your bastard child. That's an order, Sam! We will raise our baby together in happiness and bliss and you will share our marital bed again and you will perform every husbandly duty that I demand. Do I make myself clear, Samuel?" I nodded my head numbly.

She pulled her other arm from behind her back and in her hand she held a lighter. Before I could do anything she lit the scan picture on fire and tossed it into the trash can. Where the smoke wafted up into the air! I lunged towards it, trying to salvage it, but it was too late. It was ash. I was knelt on the floor as Emily walked up behind me. Fucking bitch! "You will learn, Samuel. You'll learn that I'm the boss; you don't break away from me until I say. I own you!" She whispered into my ear. She then proceeded to walk out the room.

I was so screwed. Bella would be nothing but a distant memory now. God it would kill me not having the contact with her and my son. Watching him as he grew up from afar! Never knowing how much I cared and loved both of them. I refused to let this be the end. I would search for the father of Emily's baby. This I vowed. Once she had all the evidence in front of her, especially if I told her in front of everyone then she wouldn't be able to deny it. But in the end I would make that bitch pay. Oh, she would fucking pay!

This I vow.

**Well there you have it, Chapter Five! Let me know what you think. Next chapter we find out the baby daddy of Emily's baby! Hope you enjoyed, and I made it extra-long for having to wait longer for it, sorry about that, what with real-life and other stories it took it's time. So thank for being patient!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shifting Tides.**

*********I do not own any of the rights of the characters. No copyright intended. *******

**PLEASE DO NOT READ ME IF YOU NOT AT LEAST EIGHTEEN YEARS PLUS. THIS STORY CONTAINS PROFANITY, VIOLENCE AND ADULT SITUATIONS. SO IF THIS OFFENDS YOU SHOULD STOP READING NOW.**

**A/N: I just like to apologise to all my readers for being late, I've had a few personal things happen, and that need to take precedent and on top of that I couldn't find my muse. So I've made this a bit longer than usual. Thanks for sticking by it! I'm reading Lonely too Long. Give it a try it's awesome, Charlie and Leah. But please don't let that put you off it. You won't regret it!**

Chapter Six.

BELLA POV:

Two long months had passed. Two long months, working continuously! Two long months, of trying not to be reclusive! And two long months, without my Sam! Privately grieving, for the loss of my love! It was so hard trying to get through each day without my grief falling from my eyes. If each tear could ease my broken heart, I'd be on the mend. But unfortunately for me, it didn't work like that.

I had to work through each day, surrounded by the gossips, who still judged me on my apparent fall from grace. I don't know what would be worse, them knowing my son is a product from a one-night romp with a stranger, or with the man I love, who just happened to be 'happily' married with a baby on the way. That's how the outside world saw everything.

Leah was my rock; if I didn't have her I'd be so alone. Well, when she was here. She understood my grief. Even though we were sisters through marriage, I thought of ourselves as sisters of the soul. After all we'd had our heart broken by the same man. What does that say about Sam's character? I tried to hate him, I wanted to hate. But no matter how I tried I could never stop loving him, because after all he gave me the piece of him that is the only thing that matters in my life anymore.

My son!

The loneliest part, about this whole thing, had to be experiencing every milestone that I reached in my pregnancy fizzle out without any fanfare. I was always on the outside. Whenever the pack's imprints got together with some of the women elders, I would hear about every detail of the up and coming birth of the first pack pup. I felt like screaming. My son was the first pack pup, not hers! I was never invited to those things, which I was glad of because I don't think I could bear hearing about how happy Emily and Sam were from the bitch herself.

It was bad enough hearing how happy they were from my 'friends'. They were all excited to be having her shower that I think I was forgotten. Leah didn't mention it because, to be honest, she was never into girly shit like this. I couldn't really complain because Sue was doing this for her niece she seemed so happy doing it and dad talked none stop about how everyone was excited.

What about me and my son?

He'd gone from excited about the impending arrival of his grandson to constantly ignoring that I was even pregnant. My friends who said they'd be stood by me, were nowhere to be found, I got the occasional phone call from Angela or Jake talking to me about their up and coming engagement party and always damn information about how happy all the pack couples were now. Apparently, Sam and Emily were as stronger as ever before, Angela would joke about how over the top and awkward their public displays of affection for each other had gotten, but no they couldn't be mad about it, because it was just so sweet and shows that they were still so in love. Made me want to vomit! So much for fighting for us! I was alone, and that's the way it was going to be so I'd better start getting used to it.

The clinic appointment's I'd had since I told Sam to go, I had by myself. Leah was always on patrol, pretty damn convenient if you ask me! I was on my way to an appointment now. I'd taken the opportunity to get one of those three dimensional scans, yes, sure it cost more to get done, but I wanted to give myself the gift to be able to see my son. I was so excited!

I pulled into a vacant spot. Grabbed my bag with my papers in, locked the car door and proceeded to go through the doors of the clinic. After registering myself in, I sat in the waiting room. This was the worst part! All the other expectant mothers sat holding hands, excitedly with their partners, enjoying the miracle of the gift they created together. I rubbed my hands sadly over my bump. I hated this. Hated this town! Hated my situation! And most of all, I hated being alone!

I wanted someone to be excited with me, but you can't have everything you wish for. Fairy tales and happy endings don't exist. Well, they don't in my world anyway! I was brought out of my inner ramblings with my name being called. I rubbed my hand over my son, come on kid, it's you and me!

We followed the nurse through to the scanning room and got comfortable. Since this wasn't a medical exam she didn't have to take any of his measurements, but I could tell he was going to be a big boy. I could hear his heartbeat and this always made my heart swell. How could you love someone you've never even met before?

She pressed a button on her scan machine and there he was. Amazing! Oh god! He looked just like Sam; there would be no denying who his father was when he would finally be born. The secret would be out, and I'd still be alone, but just with more people judging me for being with a married man. I wasn't left with much choice. I didn't have a way out. Nowhere to go, everything I owned was here. I couldn't leave my business, so here I would have to stay.

Seeing the movements that looked so real on the screen, his arms moving around, he looked ready to be born, he was just there in all his precious baby glory. Who knew a baby opened their eyes while still in the womb, and the little hand movements that looked like he was waving to me, and me being the sap I was, I waved back.

The scan was over and she printed me off some pictures and gave me a DVD. That would be burning up my DVD player! It would be my indulgence from now on, a tub of ice cream and my precious boy. I still needed to think of names, would he be a Swan or a Uley? Only time would tell I supposed.

I grabbed my things and with my heart light for a change, I walked towards my car. As I reached the outside of the clinic doors I walked into my worst nightmare come to life.

Emily and Sam, here! Together! Holding hands and smiling lovingly at each other! I think I was going to throw up. They both stopped when they saw me and the smile fell from Sam's face as his eyes widened, as he saw me looking at their joined hands. Emily had that smirk on her face. She knew! Damn it! She knew about me and Sam, this meant only one thing for me now, he was lost to me.

"Well, hello Bella! Haven't seen you for an age! How have you been? It must be hard doing this on your own, I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have my Sammy with me. He's going to be such a good dad to our baby. Such a shame for you!" Well fuck you bitch, I just wanted to clock that bitch in the face. I needed to remain calm.

"Oh, I've been alright Emily! It won't be so bad raising MY SON on my own, at least he'll know he's loved and not born into a lie." I said sweetly. I could see her eyes flare at this.

"YES! That's true. We're just here for our scan, we're having one of those three dimensional scans. Have you seen one?" Oh this was going to be good.

"Actually I just had one, want to see?" Before waiting for a reply I brought out the scan pictures and thrust them their way. If this was the only way to see he was missing out on something so special, then so be it. "Don't you think that he looks like his father?" I said smugly as Emily's eyes took on a look of utter malice. She grabbed Sam's arm, as I took back my pictures.

"Sam! We're going! NOW!" I stared after them as they made their way through the clinic doors, as Sam glanced back longingly.

Well fight for me Sam, fight for our baby, fight for the life we know we can have!

I turned, when they were out of sight, and made my way back to the car. When I get home I had to get ready for Jake and Angela's engagement party tonight. I really wasn't looking forward to it, but I knew I had to go because these were my friends. So, Emily and Sam would be there but I couldn't hold that against Jake or Angela.

I'll probably just sit in a dark corner most of the night, until it was suitable enough for me to go home.

On the way home from the clinic, I was reflective. Sam seemed so happy with Emily, who was I to stand in the way of that. He hasn't even asked about how his son was. Does he even care? I thought he loved me. Obviously, yet again another bad decision when it comes to men, on my part. Would I never learn?

I pulled into the parking spot by my apartment and someone was stood waiting by my door. Okay! This is the most visits I've had in a couple of months and it's not a family member or a friend. Geesh! What did I do to earn such a privilege?

As got out my car, the man approached me. "Miss Swan? Isabella Swan?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes! That's me. How can I help you?" Nothing bad please, I could do without any more crap. He put his hand out so I could shake it.

"Hi Miss Swan, I'm Collin, a representative from Coffee of America. We've heard good things about your little store; Miss Swan and we'd like to make you an offer. We'd like to work hand in hand with you to open a range of stores identical to this nationwide. Starting, with San Francisco! We'd like to buy a share in your business, and branch out. We can make you a rich woman Miss Swan. Your little company is exactly the type of thing we are looking for. What do you say?" What the mother loving hell? Has this pregnancy finally sent me over the edge?

"Um… It's a lovely offer, but usually with these things there's a twist. Tell me that first and then I'll let you know."

"There is no twist as such, the only thing we'd require you to do is to oversee the setting up of the new store, to see that everything is to your right standards. You are in control of this venture Miss Swan. We'd just like the opportunity to help you spread your wings and then come along for the ride with you. But all decisions, come down to you." He took a card from his pocket and some papers out of his briefcase and proceeded to hand them over to me. "Just look these over and let us know what you think. I know it's a big step for you, especially as you have a baby on the way. But this is only going to be beneficial to all of us. Thank you for your time Miss Swan and I hope to hear from you soon." With that, he left.

I stood there in shock. Did that really just happen? Clutching the papers and his card to me, like a life line, I slowly made my way up to my apartment. I sat down at the table and started to read through my future. What they were offering was very generous. I could have a home of my own, a nice family house, that I could set up for my son and I. He could have a garden and advantages that he could never have here. But there was only one downside to all of this. I'd have to leave everyone and everything I loved. And that included Sam!

It was all too much, why didn't I just ring and accept what they were offering. An escape! A way out!

I was brought out of my musings by my buzzer going. I got up and answered, it was Jake. I buzzed him in, this was a nice surprise. I'd be seeing him later; I wonder what he was doing here? As he made his way into the kitchen, I noticed that something wasn't right. Jake doesn't scowl like that, something was wrong. He just stood there and closed his eyes and sniffed the air. What the hell was he doing? He opened his eyes and the look that he blazed my way made me flinch.

"I thought he was lying! Just stirring shit! My Bella wouldn't do that, she wasn't one that would go out of her way and try to break up a happy home and marriage. But I see he was right. Why Bella? Why did you do this? Sam, of all people for god sake!" Oh hell! Billy and his big mouth, I knew he wouldn't keep the secret, especially when it was his precious tribe and secret at stake.

"Jake, please! It's not what you think!"

"Not what I think!" He bellowed, making me flinch away from him. "I tell you what I think this is Isabella! You fucked a married man, tried to break an imprint and now you're pregnant with his bastard child." His words knocked the wind from me, as though he'd physically just punched me.

"Don't you dare call my child a bastard! You don't know the whole situation, Jacob Black. Your father is nothing but an interfering old motherfucker. I love Sam and he loves me. I don't give a fuck about the imprint, it does nothing but make a slave of the wolf. So much for some precious gift, I'd call it more of a nightmare." His eyes blazed and before I knew what was happening, he raised his hand and slapped me. I was too stunned to do anything. But he wasn't finished. He gripped my chin in his hand and stared me straight in the eyes.

"You are dead to me Isabella Swan, acting as representative to the chief of my tribe, you are banned from ever entering the lands of La Push ever again. Stay away from me and my family. You aren't welcome there anymore. Your secret will be ousted and you'll be even more outcast than you already are. You always were a freak Isabella." As a parting shot he spat on me.

I was stunned I couldn't move. I'd never been more scared in my life. I wiped my face clean with a cloth and looked at the large red mark on my cheek. My face might hurt, but that would heal, but the fissures of my heart and soul had finally been ripped apart by that brutal connection.

I was done!

I looked towards the table, and there sat my potential future. I had nothing here for me. From what the papers said, I could hand over the reins of management to whoever I chose. That would be easy enough. The company would pay to put me in a hotel suite until I'd settled on a home, and with the money they were offering me I could buy one outright and get settled quickly.

I picked up Collin's card, which had his number on it. This would be a new start for us. Away from the gossips, away from the stares, away from the accusations, away from the loneliness and away from the heartache! The last one I didn't hold out much hope for, my heart came with me and then so would the heartache. Damn fucking emotions.

I picked up my phone and dialled my destiny.

"Hello, Collin speaking!" I took a deep breath and took the plunge of my life.

"Hi Collin! It's Bella…I mean Isabella Swan here."

"Hi Bella. How can I help you?"

"Um, yeah about that offer. Um, I'd like to accept the offer please."

"That's absolutely fine. If you just take it to your lawyer and then we can proceed from there. Once everything is signed and sealed, it should all happen within a week. We like to move quickly."

"Okay, I'll get that sorted straight away. Thank you Collin."

"You're very welcome Miss Swan. We'll talk more soon. Bye"

"Bye Collin." With that I hung up. And It was done. I'd be starting my life again.

I wasn't need or wanted here anymore. I was going where I would be needed, going where I needed to be. I looked around my apartment and thought of the change that would be happening and I was excited. Finally I could see a light at the end of the tunnel. I mentally I was running straight for that light.

With the mention of light, I came to a decision about my son's name. I rubbed my stomach tenderly and whispered. "I'll make sure you'll want for nothing, Blake Zane Swan. I love you."

A tear trickled down my face, I wiped it away and promised myself this would be the last time I ever shed tears in this place. It was my home no more.

We're coming, San Francisco.

SAM POV:

Lying in bed next to her I was revolted with myself and most of all she disgusted me. The things she'd made me do over these last couple of months were nothing short of torture, physically, mentally, but most of all it tortured my soul. My inner battle for dominance, I tried fighting with everything I am, but I was losing. Daily she chipped away at me. I was a shell of myself. Why couldn't I just break the damn imprint?

Emily made the most of the control she had over me. Forcing me to act as normal as possible, the way that grated inside me was unbearable. People were fooled by the display she made me act out. Holdings hands! Kissing her! Rubbing her damn stomach! Why the hell did I have to pay affection to a child that isn't even mine. She's still adamant that she's carrying the first pack baby, she is beyond bloody delusional.

The alarm went off, signalling another torturous day spent with the woman who was now the bane of my existence. She rolled into me as I rolled away to turn the alarm off. The less she touched me the better.

She sat up in bed excitedly. "Oh, I can't wait Sam. Today is the day we get to see our daughter, fully for the first time." This exasperated him so much.

"Your daughter, Emily and don't you forget that." I refused to look at her.

"How can you say that, Sam? This is our baby and you need to start acting that way." She enraged me. I swiftly looked around at her and she flinched away from me, obviously seeing the anger within my eyes.

"Let's get one thing straight now, Emily. The baby that you carry is yours and whatever unlucky bastard, dipped his prick into you. She has nothing to do with me, she doesn't smell like me and my wolf doesn't recognise her as a pack pup. My child… My son is inside his mother in Forks, both of whom I love with all my heart, he is the true pack pup. Neither of you can take their place. The sooner you release me Emily, the happier we all will be. I'm only here because you command me to be, no other reason, as soon as the imprint has disappeared, I'll be gone quicker than you can blink." I released an angry breath and made my way to the bathroom to get ready for this god awful day, leaving Emily's shocked expression in my wake.

Stepping under a hot shower, just trying to rid my body of that bitch's scent, brought my mind to where I'd gone so wrong in these passed months. No one outside of Billy knew about our fucked up situation. I only ever phased alone, so as to cut down the chance of another pack member finding out how I'd royally fucked up. Leah's promise to be by Bella had been forced to be broken, due to Emily's heavy command that no one in the pack have anything to do with Bella, or the slut, as Emily called her. Pot kettle black came to mind then. She was so judgemental, considering the crap she'd thrown my way.

Seeing how she had rallied all the pack together, trying to make our bond stronger, granted it was a good idea, but done under the wrong circumstances. It should be Bella in her place organising things. I hated it, how she deemed herself fit to play that role. Every single person was involved around La Push, they were all busy. Especially the women, they were all excited for the new expected arrival of Emily's daughter. I hated it! Bella and my son had been left in the dark. No one ever mentioned Bella anymore, not even her own family. I'd brought shame upon myself, if I couldn't break this imprint bond, then I'd be no better than my own damn father, Joshua Uley. He'd upped and left without a backwards glance, how was I supposed to live so near to my son and yet so far away at the same time.

As the morning progressed Emily became even more incessant than usual, stupid bitch. We had gotten into the truck to go to the clinic for these damn 'special' scans that she'd wanted done so much. I refused to pay for them, I refused to pay for most things where ever she was considered, she screeched like the harpy she is when I refused her. Nothing new there then! She was nattering away like there wasn't a care in the world and like usual I tried to block her out, there isn't ear plugs strong enough in the world to shut her voice out.

When we reached the clinic we pulled up and parked. Emily got her stuff together as I got out and shut the door, I didn't pay any attention to my surroundings as I walked towards the clinic, with thoughts of Bella and my son on my mind. As I neared the door, Emily swiftly grabbed my hand, and I stared down at her willing her to shift into the form of the woman that I really wanted by my side. I heard someone walking towards us, but before I looked up I could see the smirk form on Emily's face. I looked up and there she stood. My eyes widened in shock as I saw her look down at mine and Emily's joined hands. A look of utter heartbreak crossed her features. Shit!

"Well, hello Bella! Haven't seen you for an age! How have you been? It must be hard doing this on your own, I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have my Sammy with me. He's going to be such a good dad to our baby. Such a shame for you!" What the fuck was she doing? Why would she rub something like this in? Oh! I know! She's a bitch!

"Oh, I've been alright Emily! It won't be so bad raising MY SON on my own, at least he'll know he's loved and not born into a lie." She refused to be humiliated by Emily, another reason why I loved her so much! It did hurt when she exaggerated that he was her son. She spoke nothing but the truth, something else to be ashamed about!

"YES! That's true. We're just here for our scan, we're having one of those three dimensional scans. Have you seen one?" I wanted to be here for Bella's scan's not Emily's. When I was about to say something, Emily muttered under my breath to not dare say anything. Yet another command!

"Actually I just had one, want to see?" Damn, I missed seeing my son in full! But before I knew what was happening, Bella swiftly passed us the pictures of my son. Oh my god! There he is! "Don't you think that he looks like his father?" Bella made a point of saying this to Emily. It was nothing but the truth! I'd seen my own baby pictures and my son was the spitting image of me. I felt proud and heartbroken all at once! Bella took the pictures back as Emily grabbed my arm.

"Sam! We're going! NOW!" As she pulled me towards the clinic doors, I stared back longingly at what I was leaving behind. Even if it took me forever, I could never scrub that look of hurt from Bella's face. The one that I put there!

When we out of sight of Bella, I wrenched my arm from Emily's grasp and glowered down at her. "You've gone too far now, you bitch." I whispered down to her and she stopped in shock. "I'm done, you may rule over and command me Emily, but this is one thing that I refuse to be a part of any more." I pointed down to her bulging stomach. "That child that you carry, I feel sorry for, because she has you as a mother. I don't and I never will have any part of this child's life. My child just walked away inside his mother. I promise you this one thing; you will do this by yourself. You won't use me as a replacement father for your child any longer. I will scent out the unlucky bastard who knocked you up, and I will make him own up. You mark my words. I'll wait for you in the truck." I refused to listen to any of her rants as I walked away. I might not be able to walk away from her, but this is one thing she wouldn't force me to do any longer. Damn fucking imprint.

After about an hour of waiting for her sorry ass, she finally climbed in the truck. She looked at me with fury in her eyes. Well bitch, I really couldn't give a fuck! Without saying a word I started the truck and started the arduous drive home, sat next to a flaming banshee, who was about to go off.

"How dare you humiliate me like that, Samuel." Here we go, she's out of the starter's blocks, and there'll be no stopping her on her roll now. I'd just have to sit here and listen to her droning on. "I had to make excuses as to why I was there, without MY husband." Oh, that was it! I'd had enough of this shit.

"Your husband! Really Emily, you haven't acted much of a wife to me, you've been my very own dictator. How long had it been that you were fucking someone else. Because rest assured Emily, I'm going to scent the bastard out and make him own up, so I can be rid of you once and for all. And as for being humiliated by going in there by yourself, how'd you think that my Bella felt having to do that herself. You're nothing but a selfish, ungrateful bitch. And I'm done being your fucking lap dog. You may be able to command me at your fucking whim, but you will never have my love, just like that child you carry is nothing to do with me." Phew! That felt good to get that off my chest. I could see her out the corner of my eye and she was pouting like the bitch she was. Good! Let her stew! I'm passed given a flying fuck.

Praise the lord above, that the trip back to La Push went swiftly, because any more time in that truck and the tension would've chocked me. As quick as I could I parked up outside of the house and swiftly made an exit. I had to run for a while and get away. As I started to make my way from where Emily was getting out of the truck, she shouted one last command. "Run as the wolf, if you wish Samuel. But do not go anywhere near Forks or that fucking whore, Bella!" I stopped when I felt the command flow through me and I gritted my teeth. Fucking bitch! I carried on towards the woods.

As I reached the tree line my wolf was itching to come to form, so I stripped and let the heat of the change rush over my body. As soon as the wolf was in control, he ran. Ran with the intoxicating feeling of the wind rushing over his lupine body! We suddenly became aware of another voice in our head. Jacob! I don't think he knew I had phased in, because I could hear his mental ranting's. I remained quiet and listened to him!

I could make out him cursing Bella's name. What the fuck! Then he gave me a show of what went down, while he was visiting with her. Vivid pictures of Bella's wide, frightened eyes, the fear radiating from her pores, to which Jacobs wolf could smell. He called her names, that got me mad and my wolf changed course to come into contact with that bastard. Then I saw something that set me and my wolf on a course of destruction. He'd slapped Bella. That fucking little shit! I was going to rip his head off, that rank bastard.

I could smell him near and I was going to intercept. Before he knew what was happening I tackled him in the side. His wolf snapped at me, trying to get purchase of a grip on my neck. Like hell I would let that happen. We tumbled over the leaf and branch littered floor, each trying to get the upper hand over the other. I was just mad enough that the adrenalin boosted my strength and before he knew it he was under me submissively and my teeth found the grip they needed on the back of his neck. Everything became still, apart from our breathing which was heavy from exertion.

Jacob shrank back in his mind as he read the intent from my head. I was out for blood, specifically his blood. Through the darkness of my wolf, I ordered him to phase back to his human skin, this was going to be done man to man. My wolf grumbled at this information, tough shit!

I could feel Jacob start the shift beneath me; as soon as I felt this I let the heat beckon me back to humanity, as I felt my bones shift with the change and before Jacob could fully comprehend what was going on I threw him on his back and had my hand wrapped around his throat, chocking the life, that I wanted to take, out of him.

How dare he strike my pregnant female? I glared down at him and straight into his eyes. "Why'd you do it Jacob? You hit my Bella; do you know how much I want to rip your throat out right now?" She shook his head.

"Sam, let me up and we'll talk!" He gasped out as I tightened my grip. "Please… Sam!" I released him. Not that I wanted to. But I wanted him to explain how he'd suddenly lost his common sense and struck and woman…a pregnant woman…my woman! He stood up and glared at me. The fucking gall of the bastard!

"Explain away Jacob, why'd you hit her. She's pregnant for fucks sake. Did you let that slip your mind suddenly?" I was pacing back and forth, just trying to keep this wolf under control; he was itching for another fight. He wanted his vengeance.

"I don't know why I did that Sam, it's just…Why Sam? Why would she try and break your imprint and…" I cut him off before he continued.

"Bella's not trying to break the imprint…I am!" He stood there aghast.

"What? Why would you do that Sam?" Fine he wanted the truth, he'd have the fucking truth, and Bella was not to blame for this.

"I'll tell you… If you're around Emily long enough Jacob, you'll recognise that the scent that HER baby emits is not my scent and plus the fact that the baby is a girl goes against everything we now about our wolves. My wolf denies the baby. Some other poor fuck is the father to Emily's baby. Not me! Me and Bella…It was just the one time and we were both in need and my wolf marked her, hint she's pregnant with my pup…my son! I never marked Emily, Jacob. So that's another reason why this isn't my baby."

"Are you shitting me?" I shook my head at his question and then his whole body slouched over as though he was going to throw up. "Oh my god! What have I done? My dad said…"

"Let me guess, Billy spouted some shit about how Bella was coming in between the pack and breaking an imprint. Let me tell you something about your father Jacob, he's nothing but a back-stabbing liar. After everything I've done for this tribe that was the way he repaid me. Its wrong Jacob, just like it's wrong that, that bitch I have back at the house is using the imprint to command me. Bella's all on her own, everyone seems to have forgotten about her and the baby. What happened to Angela being her friend, she jumped into helping organise Emily's baby shower, what about Bella?"

"Sam…Look I'm sorry…I didn't know, if I did I wouldn't have gone round there like I did. She'll never forgive me. I've fucked up big time." I could tell he was sorry, but I was still so mad.

"Maybe you can make it up to her at the party tonight." Jacob started to wring his hands. Stupid fucking idiot! What has he done now?" "What is it, Jacob?"

"Um…I kind of banned her form ever stepping foot in La Push again." I didn't think I could get anymore mad. I was wrong.

"You fucking did what?" I hollered at him.

"I know. I've fucked up big time."

"Really, Jake? You just figured that out! What gave it away? You, slapping her! Calling her names! Banning her from La Push, where her own family is! You'll be lucky if she ever forgives you, because boy, you'd better believe I'm taking it easy on you, when all I want to do is rip your throat out!" Even still just saying it all made me shake in fury.

"Help me find a way to make things right. I'd do anything! Please, Sam! I'm desperate!" Do I carry on making him suffer or use him to the best of my ability?

"Right, okay! Here's what we're going to do, Bella will be in no fit state for a visit of apology from anyone at the moment. We need to give her time to calm down. That'll be our window to try and fix things, from this major fuck up and that started with me. It's just rolled uncontrollably until now. Where it stops! You are going to help me scent out Emily's baby daddy and then make the fucker stand up and take responsibility. I refuse to have this hanging over me any longer. I want to be with my family, Jake. My mate and my son! Help me with this and I'll help smooth things over with Bella. But one step wrong against me or her again, and I'll be taking you down."

"Okay! That I can do. Well, you're coming to the party tonight, so once you and Emily come in I'll scent her out and then we'll go from there. I promise I'm going to help things get straightened out, Sam!" I nodded soundlessly and turned and walked away. I heard him walking back to his home and now it was time to get ready for this party. Hopefully, if the spirits were on my side for a fucking change, I'd be able to scent the fucker out there and be done with this farce that I call life.

Before getting to the tree line I put my clothes back on and made my way towards the house, where the bane of my existence was. Hearing those two heartbeats made me want what was just so out of touch at the moment. Always within reach, yet seeming so far away! Entering the home, Emily was sat in the lounge all ready to go by the looks of things. Well, she'd have to wait for me. As I walked passed her she glared at me! Make the most of it woman because hopefully this time tomorrow, you'll be out my life for good.

After showering and getting changed in the damn clothes she picked out for me, so we'd match, I was ready to go. She was giving me the silent treatment, did she really think I gave a shit. What was it they said? Oh yes, silence is golden! Well it is for me when she's not opening her trap.

We left the house and were on our way to Jake and Angela's engagement party. Hopefully, I could come from there a happy and content man. We shall see! Entering through Billy's house, we made our way through to the yard. The party was bustling, people from La Push, people from Forks and various members from different tribes.

I spotted Angela and Jake, I grabbed Emily's arm as I didn't want to waste any time on this. She didn't put up much of an argument; yet again she probably thought I was being affectionate. Not likely bitch! We made our way through the crowd and stopped in front the happy couple as they'd just finished chatting with some friends of Angela's by the looks of things.

"Hey Jake! Hey Angela! Congratulations on the engagement." Trying to sound cheery was a push for me, but as I saw Emily go in for a hug with Jake I saw him discreetly sniffing her, trying to take in what the baby smelled like. As he did this, I saw his eyes widen. Oh hell! He knew something. I had to get rid of Emily somehow. "Emily, why don't you go and put the present with the others! Can you show her where please Angela, I just need a word with Jake if that's okay!"

"Sure, Sam! Come on Emily! Do you need a drink or anything to eat?" I heard her say as she took Emily away. I turned back to Jake and looked him in the eye.

"You know don't you?" He nodded his head. What was up? Why did he look so down heartened?

"Sam, this might be more difficult than we first thought. It not only complicates your life, but now it'll bring my life into it, too!" What the hell was he on about?

"Jake, just spit it out already, I haven't got time for these damn games! Who is the father of Emily's baby?" He had a look of being defeated come over him, would that mean for him or for me.

"I know that scent, Sam! I just can't believe he would something like that. But then again it would explain the sudden vacation departure 6 months ago. That's why you haven't scented anyone out before now, Sam. It's because he hasn't been here. He's married as well Sam, plus he has 3 children."

"Well he has another one on the way now! Jake damn it, just tell me. I deserve that, at least!" He was starting to mutter and tug on his air, as though the decision to tell me was agonizing for him. Well, join the club jerk…I mean Jake.

"This is going to kill Angela!" Wait! What?

"Why would this kill Angela, Jake?" He looked up at me.

"The baby's father is Angela's dad, Sam!" What the fuck!

**Phew! I thought I'd never finish this. Extra- long, just like I promised! I had a lot to cram in this one so I hope I did it justice and it wasn't too much angst. But hey, that's my forte! A lot to put in as each chapter has the time skips. So the next chapter won't have much of a time skip as it will lead on straight where I finished it. At the party! But one thing I will let you know is the next chapter will have Emily's POV in it; I couldn't do it before now as I needed the name of the father out there before she made her POV appearance. But one last thing, I need a name for Bella's shop, I'm open to suggestions and the winning suggestion will get a shout out in the next chapter. So, work your magic people. I'll look forward to hearing from you!**

**Love you all**

**Otherworlder81.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Shifting Tides.**

*********I do not own any of the rights of the characters. No copyright intended. *******

**PLEASE DO NOT READ ME IF YOU NOT AT LEAST EIGHTEEN YEARS PLUS. THIS STORY CONTAINS PROFANITY, VIOLENCE AND ADULT SITUATIONS. SO IF THIS OFFENDS YOU SHOULD STOP READING NOW.**

Chapter Seven.

SAM POV:

"The baby's father is Angela's dad, Sam!" What the fuck!

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Jacob shook his head resolutely. That fucking bitch! It wasn't enough for her to ruin my life she now had to go and fuck up the bond of the pack. No wonder she'd been working tirelessly to strengthen our pack bond. Did she even feel even the slightest bit of guilt that she'd fucked one of her friend's fathers?

"Sam, this is going be a shit storm soon." I looked at him as though to continue. "Angela's parents are coming here, they got home from their vacation last night and as soon as they're sorted they'll be here. You need to be able to control yourself, Sam."

I glared at him. "Control myself. Are you on drugs or something Jacob? I'm going to make this bastard pay, he can take care of Emily and her brat, I'm not responsible and if you tell me to calm down any more, I'm going to take you into the woods and beat you to within an inch of your life for what you did to Bella." I must have been speaking louder than I thought because when I looked around I could see the looks the pack were giving me, looks of confusion. Well crap! I couldn't interrupt the party, it wouldn't be fair on Angela, and this wasn't her fault.

"Pack meeting after the party. And no, you don't get to know what it's about. Oh! No imprints!" I watched as the pack subtly nodded their heads in agreement. Only they could hear me. Thank god for extra sensitive hearing. Now all I had to do was explain to them how I'd come to getting myself into this shit storm.

The time dragged, as the party slowly ebbed on. Playing happy families with the bitch was a gut wrencher, I didn't want to be here, but I had to be here. I needed to break this fucking imprint, it would be the last thing I'd do, and if Jacob didn't help me out against his father, I was going to break the little fucker's neck.

I was stood by Jacob and Angela with Emily when I heard a car pulling up outside their house, I saw Jacob stiffen. Oh, I see! The baby daddy is here, oh this was going to be fun, I think I'd like to see them both squirm just for the hell of it, hell I might as well have some fun while dealing with this shit storm.

I stood, anxiously waiting for this crowning moment and Jake looked like he was suffering from Tourette's with the nervous facial tics and the odd muttered curse under his breath. If I could I would have been rubbing my hands together in glee, waiting for that unlucky fucker to step into the backyard.

I could hear two sets of steps making their way around the side of the house to where we all resided in the yard. I watched smugly as he made his way towards where Angela and Jake stood, he couldn't yet see Emily because her back was to them. This was going to be fun, I kept watching Emily, and she had no fucking clue. Well, not until Angela screamed out in joy.

"Mom! Dad!" I saw from the corner of my eye Angela run to greet her parents, but my attention was still on Emily. Her eyes widened and she looked to me and I could see her swallow what must have been her panic. Caught you out now, haven't I bitch. As soon as I saw her reaction, I knew what I had to do. Fuck Billy and his lack of help, I'd be going to Old Quil, if anyone knew how to break an imprint it would be him. But before I did any of that, Emily needed to be ousted. Oh, I wouldn't do it now. I wouldn't ruin someone else's day just for that bitch. I've waited this long, what harm is a few more days.

When Angela approached our group with her Father and Mother in tow, the air suddenly turned thick. I think the shock of seeing Emily as pregnant as she was, gave Angela's father a shock he wasn't expecting. So much so, that I thought he was about to keel over. Angela made the introductions and the fucking gall of the pair, playing on thick about how it was nice to meet each other. Well I suppose it does make a nice change being fully clothed from fucking one another.

As the evening progressed, the tension was still there but only the pack members could sense it, you could see them every once and while looking over to where I stood, expecting me to flip out or something of that nature. No, she didn't deserve any more attention that all the unwarranted attention she has been getting from every Tom, Dick and Harry. Things would be changing and after the pack meeting tonight I will finally be taking control of where my destiny lies and hopefully too much damage hasn't occurred that I'm not able to fix it, to be able to be with the woman I love and my son.

They would be my main focus, why it's taken me this long I have no clue, but I could feel my spirit trying to break free of its bonds, it just needed a bit of help and with my brothers and Leah by my side, I could take on the world.

With only a few party stragglers left, I decided it was time. I made my way to the tree line and became invisible from within the trees, when I was far enough in, I took off my cut offs and phased, howling a message to my pack and the start of this meeting. We all congregated in a clearing a couple of miles within the forest. My mind was blank to them until they had all settled ready to hear what I had to say. It was time. I opened my mind.

I ran through everything that had occurred with me and Emily, I had to make sure I got that across first. To say they were angry would be an understatement and thank god they were willing to help me in anything I needed to break the imprint and now for the kicker. I opened my mind deeper to thoughts of Bella and my son; I knew there would be a few shocked minds, but surprisingly everyone was really receptive to the idea of Bella being my mate and bearing my pup. I think it had more to do with the wolves being at ease, knowing that the alpha was finally mated and had a new pup on the way. At least I wouldn't have to worry about that.

The only thing I had to worry about in this instance is Leah, especially when she lunged towards Jacob and ready for the kill. Granted, I really didn't want to stop her, but I needed Jacobs help and for that I needed him well, we could all beat the shit out of him later, but for now I needed him in top form.

"Everyone, phase" I yelled out through our mind link and before Leah could make contact, everyone was human again. But, then again, when has that ever stopped Leah. The impact from her ramming into Jake's body reverberated around the clearing, while taking them both down to the ground. Jacob never fought back, giving Leah the upper hand, while craning above him, giving her the leverage she needed to drive her fist into his face over and over again.

I must admit it gave me joy watching her beat his ass. But I had to stop her, because of the role Jake played in helping me with my situation. I walked towards where Jake was getting the beating of his life and grabbed Leah's arms and hauled her off him, accidently on purpose my foot made contact with his ribs, which was made even more satisfying by the grunt sound that escaped from his mouth. I know I shouldn't have, but it wouldn't be right to pass up a golden opportunity like that.

I let Leah go and she spun round on a snarl to face me. "What the fuck, Sam? He deserves to die for what he did to Bella and you know it!" She was just starting to piss me off. I closed the distance between us and looked down upon her.

"I know what he did, and trust me on this that Jacob will be getting his, he knows this, but I need his help. Breaking my fucking imprint is the main thing for me at the moment because without breaking it I lose the woman I love and need like air and the son I already adore. So, please until Jake has fulfilled his duties you will back off!" I turned to the rest of my pack. "This goes for every single one of you. Jake will be left alone until what needs to be is done, and then after that, have at it. It's open season on him." I stared at Jake as I mentioned the last part, if he thought for one minute he'd get away with the shit he pulled on Bella then he had another thing coming.

I put my cut offs back on and made my way to the edge of the tree line, still in hiding, hoping for the love of god that the bitch Emily had gone home. To my relief, the only ones who were left were the Elders. Good. Just who I needed! I heard the rest of my pack joining me and as one in our pack formation we made our way towards them. They turned to look at us and my eyes remained on Billy, that traitorous bastard. I think he could tell I meant business by the way his eyes widened and he struggled to swallow the fear that had seemed to lodge in this throat.

"What is the meaning of this meeting Samuel?" Old Quil started. Now or never I suppose.

"I have mated with someone that is not my imprint and it is my wish as well as my wolf's wishes to be broken from the imprint. I sought out help for this from Billy, but he has so far, gone against my wishes. After everything I've sacrificed for this tribe, this is the only thing I have ever requested help for, from you, the Elders." I just addressed Old Quil, who seemed to look a little perplexed.

"Samuel, if I may ask. What about the child that has been conceived within this imprint?"

"Emily's child is not mine, I informed Billy of such matters and still he refused. Three reasons as to why I know this child is not mine. One, the scent of her body has not taken on that of mine, since she is meant to be carrying my pup. Two, we all know that this wolf pack's first born pups are always male; this child is a daughter to Emily. And finally, three, the scent that Emily now carries around is that of another imprints father. The one and only, Reverend John Weber!" All of the Elders were shocked at this information, even good old Billy boy.

"Okay, Samuel. At this bit of information I'm going to grant you what you need to access the power to break an imprint. But first I need to know who your mate is?" I looked towards Sue, when Old Quil finished. Once she knew, that would mean Charlie would know and that could more than likely lead to a cap in my ass from our friendly town chief.

"Bella Swan is my mate and the future mother of my son and the packs first pup." Sue's hand shot up to grasp at her throat, as if that information was difficult to swallow, yeah well try living it, lady. But soon enough, that shock turned into fury.

"How could you Sam? She's told everyone that she doesn't know who the father is. If only you knew how disappointed her father is with her, why did you let her go through this by herself Sam?" Oh, now she's just gone and tested the wrong buttons.

"How could I? I'll tell you how could I, because of your fucking vindictive niece, that's why. She found out that Bella and I had been together and that she was pregnant. Do you really think I wanted to be with Emily, especially after everything that has gone on? Hell no! She treats this imprint as hers to rule and own, she's forced me to do things against my will, and does that sound like proper love to you, Sue? I wanted to stand up and shout from the roof tops and declare my love for Bella, but I can't because the spirits dictate that I have to comply with my imprints wants and needs. Anyway, you're one too talk. Every single one of this tribe and her friends and family has been treating her as if she's the local pariah. What's up with that then Sue? What about Bella's baby shower and all the gifts and excitement for the up and coming arrival? She's had nothing and I've had to sit back and watch her go through this all alone, knowing there was nothing I could do." I stopped as my throat became restricted and the tears flowed down my face. Knowing what Bella has been through; hurt me to my very core.

I had to turn away from them all, I'd let them see too much of me and I refused them to see that part of me. They'd taken everything else from me but I vowed that this part of me would be only available to the one person I craved the most, Bella.

"Samuel?" I turned at the sound of Old Quils voice. "You have sacrificed enough of yourself; I will gladly share the information with you about how you break your bonds of imprinting, but to do this you will need to be assisted by your pack willingly." As soon as Old Quil uttered those last words I could feel my pack step forward and each of them placed a hand on me, each of them having contact with a piece of me and willingly share the mutual feeling of piece whenever we were one. I knew that we'd all have a bond from now until the end of time, us as one would never die.

I felt lighter knowing that I had them at my back, especially now when I needed them the most. They would be my strength to carry me forward on my journey to break this god forsaken imprint.

Old Quil signal for us to follow him and as we did we left Billy and Sue in our wake, no doubt still in shock from all they had heard, even Billy. Considering the size of us as a pack, we strode in silence towards Old Quil's home, where hopefully my future would await me.

"You wait here, I'll be right back." He told us, what he had in store, I had no clue.

No longer than five minutes later did he emerge from his home carrying with him a leather satchel which he held close to him as though it contained the secrets of the universe. He walked straight towards me and came to a stop. I looked down upon this withered man and saw within him the inner strength and magic of the tribal shaman, that has been handed down to him from generations of his family, that will always leave a legacy upon our tribe, especially us as the wolf pack.

"Samuel, I hand this over into your care to help you fight with your spirit to finally be free of your bonds of imprinting and to be able to finally claim your rightful mate. This will be a hard journey, as good things in life are never given freely, or easily. You have the choice of three wolves to accompany you, but among these must be the next alpha and the next chosen beta, the beta has to be your choice and the new alpha has no choice in this matter, because at this moment you know what is best for this pack and the strengths and weaknesses of which each possess. Breaking your imprint bond will break you of your alpha chains." He turned towards Jacob. "Jacob Ephraim Black, it is now time to follow the path of your destiny to which was given to you from birth. Grasp firmly Jacob, as you will need to prove yourself to your alpha and you new beta." He turned back round to me. "Samuel, it's time to choose the beta, choose wisely, you'll know who, just follow your animal instincts." At that last bit of information he handed me the satchel and turned and retreated into his home.

I turned towards the pack. Looking over each of them, until I came to rest on the one that just felt right, and I knew deep down that they would be absolutely perfect for this new role.

"I choose Leah."

She whipped her head up to look at me and I nodded my confirmation in her direction, no one muttered any disapproval of my decision, they all knew deep down that she was the best person for this job and oh boy would she be able to keep Jake in check. I smirked as I looked towards Jacob.

"Now, for the third wolf on my journey." Without taking my stare away, from Jake. I chose my final wolf. "I pick Paul." I knew that if I was going to be fighting this with anyone I'd want to be fighting it with my strongest member. I turned back towards the rest of the pack. "The usual patrols for everyone else. No slacking and no informing the other imprints, of what has occurred here tonight. Until I'm back and free of the imprint, this stays between us and the elders." Each of my wolves muttered agreements.

I turned back towards the forest; I knew the exact place where my journey would begin. I could do this, I would do this. As I strode into the covering of the trees, I took with me my thoughts and love for Bella and my son. They would help pull me through. I needed them now more than ever.

BELLA POV:

These last five days had flown by. My head was still somewhere in the vicinity of my ass the way it felt all muddled with everything that had happened in this short time. After I got off the phone with Collin, I rang my lawyers and took the contracts to them to look over and verify everything for. Everything added up. They were legit and what they were offering me was the chance of a life time. A place to start a new, and to leave all the hurt and betrayal behind me. This would be mine and Blake's new chance of life.

I was finally spreading my wings and opening a new Sweet Swan Salvation, when I first named my store little did I know the meanings those words would come to mean to me. This move would be my salvation, and boy did I need it.

I walked around the now empty apartment in contemplation; this area would soon be filled back up with love and laughter once my new duty manager took over the reins. Her and her fiancée would fill this place with life again; because boy did it need it.

My last few days here, were filled with trying to get everything in order, I'd called my dad over and over again, with no luck in any contact, not even Sue I could get a hold of, I refused to speak to Billy since I'm sure he'd be pleased to see me go, I mean why wouldn't he since he'd told Jake to ban me from even stepping foot in La Push ever again. He had all the chances to help me and Sam and obviously his priorities lay with his tribe and that's something that Billy would never change about himself. Stubborn old bastard!

With nowhere else to turn, I finally resorted to leaving messages and just hope someone would hear them. The way fate had been kicking my ass recently, I doubted that. Just to play it safe I wrote all of the people that played a part in my life a good letter, well, all excluding Renee.

They were all hard to write down and tell them all the truth as to what has really been going on with me and Sam, they deserved that at least. The hardest letter by far, was the one I had to write that came from my broken heart. The heart that belonged, to Sam. I told him all about my plans in San Francisco and what a good opportunity this would be for me and Blake, letting him know that I'd already named our son was hard, plus informing him that his son would never be a Uley, as I didn't want him to feel as though I'd forced him to take the name of the man that looked him over and tossed him aside. It was a harsh thing to say to him but it's the truth and how I felt.

I decided that I shouldn't dwell on the past as I had the now and the future to live in. I rubbed my hand over my bulging stomach and felt my son kick to my touch. He always made me smile; he was my reason to be now, the only thing in my life that I could guarantee on.

I turned from the now empty room and made my way down my apartment steps and stepped out the door shut it tightly behind me. I made my way into my first baby, my pride and joy. My store! I talked to all the staff and wished them well and they wished me the same. I handed over the keys to Amanda hugging her and wishing her all the luck in the world. They all asked me when they'd see me again, and honestly, that was something I myself didn't even know the answer too.

Without looking behind, I stepped into my car and closed the door and cocooned myself in silence. This was it. With a deep exhale to rid myself of any tension, I looked forward and just started to drive. Filling my mind, with thoughts of my new home. Yes a home and no longer an apartment. All my belongings had gone on ahead with the movers, so that when I did get there, things should be in order. Order was good for me at this moment, considering how muddled my brain was with everything.

Even in my muddled mind, I could see where we were heading for and I just had to pull over and stop. I got out of my car and stood by the door and just stared. It summed up everything and made me smile in the turmoil of life that I was dealing with.

You are now leaving Forks!

Yes! Yes I am.

I got back in the car, shut the door and turned on the radio and started to drive. I never looked back again.

**Two days later.**

SAM POV:

My eyes opened for the first time in seven days, the light of the day blinded me, as I tried to blink into focus and too make sense of all that had occurred on my journey. Nothing that I sacrificed on my quest did I regret. I took all the choices given to me with open arms. I was ready for this; I was ready for my chains to become unbound by a destiny that I never wanted. My destiny was now mine for the taken and it was now me who got to decide where that path took.

This path was one that I chose to take without my wolf.

The only way to become unbound from the imprint is to give up the wolf. I was shocked at first when the guides on our spirit journey informed us of this little titbit, but I had to fight my wolf to finally be free to be who I needed to be.

It turned out to be the hardest and most long fought out battle of my life, but I strived towards the finish line of defeating the wolf in dominance I had one thing that ruled my mind and that one thing gave me the strength that I never knew I possessed. The love I had for Bella and our son.

So now just laying here without the wolf dictating my mind was a strange sensation. I never thought I'd become human again this soon, but needs must. He'll always be with me though, he's just dormant. But neither of us was ruled by the imprint destiny any longer. Once I beat him back we both felt the imprint chains break and we felt freer than we have done in a long time.

Jacob was now Alpha, he took some beating too, and those ancient spirits didn't take to kindly to him raising his hand to a pregnant woman. Those spirits reminded me of Leah in some way, her loyalty and feistiness, among other things that made Leah who she was. We would all be different from this journey, even Paul, even though his job in all of this was to stand guard, what he saw had to have changed him, hell, how could it not when you're in the presence of such ancient and pure spirits.

Leah and Paul helped me to my feet; none of us spoke as we made our slow trek home. Yeah I'm not moving as fluid or graceful any longer, but I didn't care, as I had my freedom. We seemed to be walking for hours, well it certainly felt like it. I saw Jake up ahead of us as he brushed passed the last few trees before he went out into the open. I finally had a bit more energy, so I made Paul and Leah let me go. I wanted to walk out of that treeline as the man I was to become.

No sooner had I stepped out of the tree line, I heard a crack sound in the air, followed by a load of people shouting. It was then that I felt something warm trickle down my arm. My hand swept it up and I just stared at it. It was blood. I looked down and the now painful sensation and saw that it was my blood. Why the fuck was I bleeding? And why the fuck is it starting to go dark, it's too early for that?

My legs suddenly gave way, and I ended up sprawled on the ground, just losing this small amount of blood sapped all my remaining energy out of me. I could still hear people shouting, but the sound became tinnier.

I looked above me as a felt a shadow loom over me. Charlie Swan and he had his gun in his hands. Oh great! Just great, the day I finally become loose of my bounds, I get shot. What fucking luck. He was talking at me; I couldn't really hear him as the pain made my focus on things hard.

"This is for Bella, you fucker!"

The last thing I saw was the butt of his gun coming towards me.

Everything was black.

**Hey everyone! **

**I'm soooooo sorry for the delay, but I've had a lot to deal with in my personal life. I separated from my husband and had to make sure the kids were settled with the situations, so as hopefully you can understand, they took priority.**

**Thank you so much for your patience and your kind encouraging words from the last chapter and all the messages left to me, I can't guarantee when the next update will be, as my kids still have some bad days and they have to take precedence.**

**But one thing I can guarantee you is that I will always finish my stories, they just might take longer to do so.**

**I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter and it took a totally different turn to what I originally set out to write, but hey that's the way it happens sometimes, these stories write themselves, I'm just the vessel that allows it to flow.**

**Again, sincere apologies! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Shifting Tides.**

*********I do not own any of the rights of the characters. No copyright intended. *******

**PLEASE DO NOT READ ME IF YOU NOT AT LEAST EIGHTEEN YEARS PLUS. THIS STORY CONTAINS PROFANITY, VIOLENCE AND ADULT SITUATIONS. SO IF THIS OFFENDS YOU SHOULD STOP READING NOW.**

**I have to apologise for my absence. Becoming a single mother and juggling the kids on my own as well as making sure they don't suffer in this transition has been hard. I'm finally making headway and finding my feet and the kids are happy and of course, since they're happy so is mummy, so a happy mummy has more writing inspiration to work from. Thank you for your patience and kind words. I never intended this to be a long story, this will be one of the last main chapters and then it is followed by an epilogue. It is shorter than usual, but I just want these last couple of chapters to be from just one perspective. I get my happy ending so maybe I should think about giving Bella hers. **

Chapter Eight.

BELLA POV:

Four long weeks until I finally get to meet, my son! I'd hoped to give him the family he so deserved but that wasn't going to be happening anytime soon. Even from all the letters I'd left everyone, there had been no contact from any of them. I now knew where I stood with all of them. Every day of my supposed new life has become nothing but a monotonous routine. It was wearing on my already strained and tired body. I thought deep in my gut that this would be the right thing for me. New places, a new scene and new faces. None of that mattered when the one thing that counted wasn't here with me too. I was missing my heart. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get over the fact that I didn't have my heart here with me. I'd left that back in Forks. I'd left it with Sam.

Making my way into my new home, empty home, after another tedious day at work, was always the worst of my day because as the front door closed and echoed through the empty home, it echoed the emptiness inside me. I was starting to regret ever coming here. Yet again I was alone, but I would rather be alone and on my own than rather than being lonely surrounded by people I knew and who supposedly loved me. Being here was the lesser of two evils.

I decided that it was enough self-pity for one day, the whiny sound of my own voice was starting to get on my last nerve. How is that even possible? I don't know many others that get pissed off at the sound of their own voice. Only you Bella Swan! I went up to my room, one of many in this huge house that I'd invested in. Well and least Blake could pick and choose his room as he grew, that was the least I could offer him. I'd give him all the love I have left inside of me and show him that he was indeed wanted and we're all the family we need. Granted, with my career on the up and up I could also afford to give him the luxuries in life that I never had as a child. I vowed to let him have as normal carefree childhood as I could possibly give him. I wanted to make sure I was here for him and he didn't have to worry about anything apart from when the next time he gets to play outside in the yard. Something I was never afforded as a child.

In my master bedroom I strip my clothes off that have been restricting my aching body all day, finally relieved that I'd now get the freedom my burgeoning bump sometimes demands, especially if I have on a top that hugs my bump. It does make me chuckle sometimes when I'm in a conversation with someone and suddenly my son makes his presence known. The person I'm then in conversation with stops and looks down at my stomach with wide eyes, I'm sure they have thoughts of an alien about to burst from within when they see that. Not so good for me when Blake decides to stretch out his little body, last time he did that he knocked my bladder and I literally pissed my pants. Thank god I was in my own home when that little episode happened.

After running the shower and releasing the day's tension and just letting them run down the drain, I'm wrapped in the towelling robe, perched on the edge of my bed dry rubbing my hair with a towel. Thinking about how I'm going to get myself through these next final weeks, especially now that I don't have work to occupy my days or my mind. Work literally became my salvation, but then again it's not very healthy to push all of ones emotions to the back of the mind, but that's what I did. Now all I had to occupy my days was preparing myself and readying my home.

I'd had his nursery painted when I first moved in. It just wasn't stocked with all the necessities that I'd need for him, well, it was all in his nursery just none of it unpacked and ready for him. His pram, crib, cradle and all the other things to go along with it were all there, I just hadn't got around to doing any of it. God, no I'm even lying to myself. If I was honest with myself it was the fact that I'd be doing this all alone was the real reason for not getting it prepared. Can you blame a woman in love for holding out even the slightest chance of hope, even though that chance had disappeared the first time Sam was ordered back to her, that bitch Emily's, side.

Wiping furiously at my eyes, as they made the room around me, start to blur. I refused to spend any more time and stress on any of them anymore, I couldn't do this anymore, not just for my son but for my sanity too. I'd started to make myself feel bi polar with all these moods and emotions I was putting myself through. Not anymore, not for anyone. I'm stronger than this. I'm Bella Swan. I can't be anyone in this world apart from myself. I lay upon my bed and drifted off into hopefully what would the first of many peaceful dreamless sleep.

I slowly came back to consciousness with the feeling of being hugged, it startled me. Quite near damn freaked me out. I lay there in the darkness of my room, thinking what the hell it could have been when suddenly without warning came the tight contracting of my stomach. Oh no! Blake, not now baby. It's too soon. My thought process tried to complete but it was shut down with the elevating tightening and pain of my stomach, which made me crouch in on myself as I clutched my son to me.

The pain began to ebb, which was a relief. I needed to sort myself out and get help. Shit, this was really happening. I was on my own, and this was really happening. Get a grip Bella! I decided to forgo getting changed, well, apart from actually adding underwear to my person. I grabbed my hospital bag, which I had the sense to pack for myself last week, on the advice on some friendly regular customers. Thankfully I managed to get down the stairs in one piece, good going for me really, before I was hit with another round of contractions. I gripped onto the wall for dear life, as I clenched my eyes tightly while trying to breathe through this big bastard.

After it began to ease I started to panic about how the hell I was going to get the hospital. I phoned my doctor and she eased a lot of that tension by telling me she'd come over to check me over. Lucky for me, she only lived a few blocks from me, plus she knew about my predicament of being a single mother and not having anyone to turn to in this city. I dropped my bag to the floor at the bottom of the stairs and made my way over to the door to unlatch it so she could make her own way in, which she knew to do. I made my way into my living room and tried to get comfy. As I sat the tightening started again. But they were different this time; they didn't make me want to clench my whole body tight. I could actually breathe through these with relative ease. Well this is just great. Stupid damn body! Things were slowing doing and obviously the panic was over and now I had a doctor rushing over to aid me in my apparent time of need.

I sat there rolling my eyes towards the heavens. God, do you really hate me that much that you have to make me look stupid as well now. As I sat there silently cursing the world I heard a slight tap on the front door before it was pushed open.

"Bella?" Dr Herbert called out.

"In the living room, Doctor!"

I watched as she entered the living room and just stood there looking at me and shaking her head. What the hell did I do?

"What are we going to do with you, Bella?" Um, was that rhetorical or not?

"Well, you know me I like to make my life as complicated as can be. Why not just add more stress on to it. Might as well add to the fun!" The doctor chuckled lightly at this.

"Right, well lie down for me and part your gown and we'll see what's happening with the little guy." I heaved myself from my sitting position and shuffled onto my back. As the doctor came towards me and started to prod at me, my stomach took it upon that moment to begin to tighten, still not as bad as what it had been, but still there all same.

"Ah, well that was good timing. Yep, you are definitely tightening there Bella, but as to whether you're actually contracting is yet to be determined, I can only tell you that with an internal. Which I'll give you once I clean up and then we'll go from there." I nodded at her kind voice. Her voice always brought me comfort in the panic of my appointments. "Which way do I go to clean up?"

"Just down the hall and its straight ahead." I watched as she got up and disappeared. As I lay here flashing the ceiling I thought how calm I actually was. I really thought I'd be more panicked than this. But I felt more at ease than I had been in a long time. It was as though my mind and body decided to finally let my soul join the club. I really felt as one, for the first time on god knows how long. Well, since Sam. But yet even the thought of Sam didn't deter my calm good feeling. Hum, maybe I was finally healing after all this time. Maybe the thought of seeing my son was finally the trigger that I needed. Who the hell knew? But all I knew was I finally felt whole.

"Okay Bella. Let's take a look at you and see what is happening with your boy." She said as she walked back into the living room. I slipped off my underwear ready for my examination. "Okay, this might be slightly uncomfortable but I'll be as gentle as I can." She began her examination while I decided to switch off as to what was happening. I was happily humming a tune to myself in my head when the doctors coughing brought me out of my trance. "Okay, well this is what's going on." She said as she snapped off her gloves. "You have been contracting and it's made you dilate to slightly over 2 cm. Your waters haven't gone and from what I can see the tightening's have subsided too." I nodded along in confirmation. "Being 2cm is safe enough for your son as he's still encased in his waters, so you could actually go for the rest of the four weeks and become full term safely enough, but to be able to achieve this you need to rest. I don't mean your type of rest I mean almost constant bed rest, because of the stress you've been under I can see from the swellings of your ankles that your body is screaming out for it."

"Well, today was my last day of work, so I'm actually free to be able to this now. I want him here safely Dr Herbert. Tell me what I have to do and I'll do it." I was filled with determination, I'd fucked everything else up but god was I going to do this with all my might and will.

"Good, that's a good step. No stress, no heavy lifting and most of all no sudden shocks. That one is a must, if your body has a shock it could restart all of this and break your waters this time and we don't want that before its time. If that does happen, ring me and we'll admit you straight away. We can't take the risk once your waters have gone."

"Thank you so much doctor. Sorry for making you come out here for nothing." She had her stuff packed away and I'd put myself back together again and heaved myself off the sofa.

"Nonsense, Bella. That's what I'm here for. Remember contact me if anything changes immediately." I nodded that I would and I saw her to the door and closed it behind her as I waved her goodbye.

Good lord, my head was a jumble. I turned and headed for bed. I needed some rest. Now the panic was over I could finally get back to sleep. I eased myself back into my bed after conquering mount Le Stairs again and drifted off quietly.

A massive crash jolted me from my sleep. Not exactly what I needed, but what's more is I had a fucking intruder in my house. Shit! I grabbed the baseball bat I kept tucked into the side of the bedside table, as I gripped it I only then remembered that I hadn't locked the front door. Bella you stupid bitch! My blood was rushing through my body, so much so that I could hear the echo of it through my hearing. Not good, not good at all. I felt my body begin to tighten aggressively again. Please not now, I needed to get to my phone, which for some dumb stupid reason I'd left at the top of the stairs after I'd climbed them earlier. Damn it!

I gently eased my way silently over to my bedroom door and tried as silently as I could to open the bedroom door without too much noise. My tightening was really beginning to hurt now, so much so I had to bite my lip from crying out in pain. My hands were shaking from the force of the contraction and tears began to spill over from my eyes where they'd sat since my pain began. Please god, please god. Just get me through this safely.

I eased out into the hallway where the bedrooms were and started to make my way over to where I'd left my phone. I stopped suddenly as I saw a shadow climbing up the stairs, so I edged over to the hall light and flicked it on hoping that the shock of the light would scare the person enough to see me with the bat in my hand and hopefully they'd make a run for it. I kept seeing the shadow of this huge man keep climbing to the top of the stairs and step onto the very top one. It was now or never. I flicked on the light. What I saw sent my body reeling into a shock of new proportion, it made my stomach dip like I was on a rollercoaster. My legs couldn't support myself any longer and I fell to my knees holding onto my stomach with both hands, the bat soon forgotten, crying out in agony as pain became a tsunami, washing through my body. I felt myself wet onto the flooring. I looked down to see the mess my waters had made on the floor. Oh god.

My mysterious shadow person came running over to me. "Oh my god, Bella. Honey, please tell me you're okay?" Seriously, did I look fucking okay? I looked them in the eye.

"Please, you have to call my doctor and get me to the hospital. It's too soon." I gripped hold of him tightly as another pain ripped through me, as I cried out and held on tight. "God, it's too soon. Get me to the damn hospital." He stopped and pulled back with panic in his eyes.

"Now, Sam!"

**Sorry! I know but I left it there for good reason. But don't worry; the next chapter will be done in the next few days. Let me know what you thought.**


End file.
